Queen
by X-Mixer's Strange Library
Summary: A Xenomorph has been given a set of human eyes with which to experience Remnant. Beside her, her shepherd/"mother", Ellen Ripley, watches and frets while trying to reacquaint herself with the outside world and some old colleagues. This can only go well, surely. Ripley/Glynda. Xeno!girl x ?
1. Prelude

**A/N:I do not own Alien or RWBY. They belong to Ridley Scott and Mounty Oum respectively.**

 **Please enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Prelude**

Ellen Ripley looked over years of work standing in front of her and only now did she realize something. Something that she should have been in the front of her mind this whole time:she had no idea why she'd done this.

She had no ultimate goal in mind this entire time. It was the epitomized definition of a whim. Ripley had just stuck with it. From the day she found a petrified egg, it was on a fancy that she brought it back to life. This of course lead to a parasite bursting from the egg, sticking to her face and inseminating her.

It wasn't until an abomination to God made an excruciating exit from her chest that things became interesting. Instead of dying or panicking that some abhorrent thing was scuttling around her lab, Ripley held fast to her intrigue as a scientist of Remnant.

Despite her mortal wound she stayed alert, waiting for the newborn fiend to reemerge from the shadows of her compound. Reemerge it did. What had started as a parasitic worm came back to her as a 7 foot, chitinous black _monster_. Its existence was abhorrent as any Grimm.

It stalked as hauntingly as any Beowulf and its screech was more vile than a Griffon. But there was one difference Ellen noticed almost right away. It held a slight ember of curiosity for the world around it. It danced fleetingly in its nonexistent eyes.

Now some would have said it was just frantically searching for its next meal and the way it leered and stalked her, there was plenty of ground for Ripley to agree. What was strange was that no matter how hard she tried after all these years, she couldn't remember how she had managed best and trap the creature even while _very_ much on the cusp of death. As far as she was concerned, her intellectual OCD was the puppeteer of her actions.

Once the good doctor made a decision, whether it was well founded or not, her stubbornness was with her every step of the way. Things wouldn't have worked out this way if it didn't. It was a fight every step of the way.

Sometimes figuratively, sometimes physically. The pale scars that decorated Ripley's body would attest to that. As well as her now useless left eye. Any other person probably would have given up sooner, much _much_ sooner. They definitely wouldn't have lasted a decade.

Ellen did. Teaching it was terrible. Giving emotions to something that was almost soulless by nature was a task suited for God or the Devil. She did it anyway. Through plenty of amoral Black Arts and probably-definitely-illegal experimentation. Was she tempted to give up? Yes. Did she actually entertain the notion? No. Still she'd come this far and the results were now in front of her. There was only one question remaining:Why?

The fruit of her labor were right here. A seven foot tall dark haired, paled skin young woman stood hunched over a few feet from her. The good doctor had never managed to eliminate the skulking, menacing fashion in which she moved. Not completely. The long curtain hair cast a shadow over her startlingly white eyes.

This was once a fiend that nearly cost her her life. Reborn after ten years of painful effort. This was Ripley's beloved and well earned achievement. This was the result of a haphazard whim given priority. Things were as good as they were ever going to get. She had well and truly made a grievous error by not thinking about what would come after word.

"What is...wrong?" Her cold and gravelly voice hummed as she broke eye contact with the floor to gaze blankly at her master. "Why do you keep staring at me like that? Have I done something to displease you...mother?"

Ripley shook her head with a light chuckle, "No. I just realized I don't know where we go from here."

"Why must we go anywhere? Is there something we need to retrieve?"

"No," Ripley stalled, contemplating how to properly explain things to her daughter. "When I say 'I don't know where to go.' I don't mean a location. I mean I don't know how to move towards the future."

"What's wrong with right now?"

"Nothing," Ellen smiled, still amused by her blunt questioning after all this time. She was right in her assumption about the creature's curiosity. "But if you don't look to the future, you stagnate. You don't loss anything but you don't gain anything either."

"That still doesn't sound bad." Her head beginning to wobble slightly, a small sign of slight irritation she became accustom to.

"I guess it's a human and faunas thing," Ripley shrugged. "We're not satisfied being dead in the water, not moving towards something." It's seemed the doctor couldn't manage to teach _everything_ to pupil. Then again, she was just one woman. She had been her beloved project's whole world from day she was born honestly. There was only so much that could be taught through lectures text. She needed to be able to interface the world first hand.

"You need to forward as well," she concluded by foreboding pointing at the girl with her cigarette. But after ten years of what was basically isolation, the question was "How?".

"If I say I must do this, I...believe you." Her gruff voice had all the innocence of a child.

There in lied the problem. She had bonded to Ripley. She knew Ripley, she was predictable. No one else. She could tell the girl about different human behavior all she wanted but she wouldn't _get_ it until she experienced it. Her reactions to the people she'd meet couldn't be predicted.

There had to be a controlled environment in which Ripley could stay close and also give her daughter space to...figure herself out. Like...

Like a school.

Ripley sighed as the answer exactly which school came to her immediately.

Good news:she knew exactly the place.

Bad news:she knew exactly the place.

And some old friends would like still be there.

Ripley stamped out her cigarette on the ground and muttered a string of curses, ignoring her child's questioning eyes, "Dammit!" She rested her head tiredly in her hands. "Dammit all..."

* * *

 **A/N:This started out as a joke in my head that transformed and gained power over my mind in a few days. That in mind, don't take this story over-seriously. Much like my other works, there's bound to be OCC moments. My stories wouldn't exist without them. This chapter right _here_ , wouldn't exist without it! I won't even pretend I can keep character's IC. Ripley for more blatant reasons than anyone else. I don't know where this is going _at all!_ But it will keep going more than likely. We'll just have to see what happens;should be fun for all of us;)**

 **Later!**


	2. One Small Step

**A/N:I do not own 'Alien' or 'RWBY'. Ridley Scott and Monty Oum get to be the proud fathers.**

 **Please enjoy:)**

* * *

 **One Small Step**

"Are you upset?"

Yes. "No, why do you ask?"

"You...blew up our home."

Okay so maybe the exodus they made from the lab was a bit too fantastic for the occasion. At least that's what the smoldering crater in the ground would say. But Ripley preferred over zealous caution to stinging hindsight. She'd taken the equipment she'd absolutely needed and the rest went up in the explosion like a roman candle. All the data that was still useful was stored on her scroll.

"We didn't need that place anymore," Ripley gave her daughter a faint smile. "And besides, your home is wherever I am. Or anyone you care about."

A sulking nod, "I understand...I think."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ellen observed her creation's subtle wonderment. The slow roll of her head as she stared out the window of the airship wasn't unnoticed. She was witnessing trees, grass, and the sky up close for the first time.

10 years. All of it was spent inside that compound. All of her child's time that is. While Ripley would occasion go out to acquire supplies or just go for walk, the poor girl was forced to spend every second in that cold building.

At first it was to keep her out of harm's way (protect everything else from her) and out sight of any wanderers in the forest. After her metamorphosis was complete, it was merely about making sure she could walk the walk. Still, only now did it occur to the doctor that that level deprivation was...cruel. No wonder she seemed attached to that place

 _There_ was that stinging hindsight. And she was flying straight towards a place where there'd be plenty more of it. The amazed breathy gasp coming from her right made her remember, at the very least, she wouldn't be facing it by herself.

She got to smile once that day, if nothing else.

* * *

Beacon Academy.

The looming tower stared down at her the same way it did all those years ago. The campus seemed all but abandoned. A straggler went by here, a tree rustled there. Otherwise, the lack of life would fool anyone into thinking that orientation wasn't happening the very next day. But it was.

Which was more reason to make sure things went over well today. Ripley hadn't encountered any of her old friends yet, but they were most likely setting up their classes in one room or another. She could avoid them all until the next day, except the two she had to speak with to make this happen.

The good doctor's dread must have been evident in how long she hadn't moved because a clamy hand loosely coupled with hers. She looked to her child who wasn't looking back but she could see the twinge of her lips. "I see smiling still isn't easy for you," her own smile formed with her muse. She lightly tightened her grip around the more slender hand to show the comfort wasn't lost to her.

"I can't do it when the feelings are...wrong," shame was obvious in her harsh whisper of a voice.

 _I should calm down. My nervous fits are her nervous fits at this point._ She pressed forward into the tower hand in hand with the girl. After only stepping inside a few yards did she stop.

The sight of that honey-spun gold hair petrified her. Even though it was the back of her head, Ellen would have recognized who it was from miles away. Out of all the people she deserted in her flight from Vale, she was the most regrettable.

Pain seized her chest. Ripley wanted to run away all over again. But the hand still locked to hers reminded her there was a reason for her return to those she abandoned. She forced her throat to open up wider and she spoke fluently the name of her most beautiful pain.

"Glynda."

* * *

Glynda expected this year to be one of intrigue for no particular reason. But she couldn't have known both how right and wrong she was. She went through the check list of things that still needed to be taken care of before the next day. Behind her, she heard the swish of the automated door open and close.

Of course she didn't turn around immediately. Whoever it was would try to get her attention soon enough. May as well have few extra seconds of reprieve. She would be glad she did.

"Glynda."

That voice hit her like ice as soon as it reached her ear. Glynda was convinced she'd never hear it again. For a long while, she was certain that it was a good thing. Now, indecision sank its claws in her. She'd always been the one person who could make the blonde rethink anything. Her turn was slow. Her recollection slower.

Goodwitch raised a brow at the sight before her. Her hand pulled her glasses on and off as she squinted. The Huntress concluded that, yes, it was in fact Ripley before her. She was just hidden under time's ravages.

A decade had sharpened her once soft features. An extra crease or two was added her face. Scars spread over it like large cracks in glass and the eye patch definitely wasn't there before. Her wavy dark hair reached her shoulders, slicked back with a mysterious sheen. What really made the differences stand out, oddly enough, was whom Ellen was with.

A lithe and spindly excuse of a woman was next to her. She stood a good foot above her ex-love's already impressive six feet. That was noticeable even with the girl's minute slump. Glynda frowned as she tried to determine whether or not said girl was injured. The only sign of life coming from her was the slight bob of her head as the floor held her attention.

Her frazzled, knee length hair clung to her like death's cloak. It made her paler skin pop that much harder to the eyes. The blonde jerked back visibly, almost dropping her clipboard when pearl white orbs speared her green ones.

The sound of a throat being cleared made her present. Glynda focused back to Ellen, who's remaining dark eye was fixated on her in clear annoyance. She'd probably been gawking more than what was appropriate. "You're not the type to space out, Glyn," Ripley mused staunchly.

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes in indignation. Anger, hurt, sorrow, and joy all yearned to claim her soul. The scientist most likely noticed the fight taking place behind her eyes. No way would she let it spill onto her face. Not for Ellen. Not anymore. It was only then that she took note the two woman were holding hands. Now she could add unwanted jealousy to the storm inside her. "Who is this young lady?" She asked, surprisingly neutral in tone.

The older dark head smirked a bit and let go of her companion's hand to pat her head. The Goliath of a woman didn't seemed to mind. She'd long sense placed focus back to feet and had started humming something eerie. Her gravelly tone made it sound like growling. "This is my daughter," Ripley swelled with pride.

Glynda nearly fell over.

* * *

 **A/N:Yay, Xenobaby's gonna have her first day of school soon. I know this is kinda short, but its easier to write in bite sized chunks for now. I will occasionally go longer. Most likely in the next chapter. For those of you that have already faved, follow or reviewed, Thank you so much! I hope I keep doing you good. Still, nothing set in stone for this thing yet. Pretty much just going with the flow right now. It's gonna get _real_ weird. I hope you enjoy it when it does. **

**P.S. If you're wondering Ripley's exact body type/age, think of Ripley 8 from 'Resurrection'.**

 **I gotta go for now, ciao!**


	3. I, Endo

**A/N:I don't own Alien or RWBY. You know this! Thank Ridley Scott and Mounty oum.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I, Endo**

Now of course, Glynda knew the girl couldn't be Ripley's real child. It took nine to ten months to conceive and deliver a baby and then took 18 years to fully made it no less jarring to hear.

Memories of small girl bounced to front of mind. Some good, some less so, and the final one...

Goodwitch shook it off, refusing to reopen that wound. "Where did you find her?" Her tone was neutral for her own sake. There was no way this girl was ten years old. Unless she had a pituitary problem.

Ripley didn't let the woman's dourness touch her. "I just stumbled upon her in a forest one day and she was close to my heart soon after," she chuckled sweetly, not caring if the inside joke was lost to the blonde.

"Why are you here with her?"

Straight to the point then. Ellen hadn't expected the her ex's bitterness to be that overt. The woman practically prided herself on stilted emotion when it came to the doctor. Not that it did her any good.

Was something else bothering her or was the sting of her abandonment still that fresh? Never the less, she had to get things rolling. There was only one person she could be concerned with at the moment, "I'm here to see Ozpin about my daughter attending."

Glynda had a million different protest ready to spill from her lips, but in the end she only sighed and gestured for the two to follow.

The elevator ride was more than a little uncomfortable. Nothing like a game of 'I look at you, you look away' between two grown woman and an oblivious third wheel. Said third wheel added an even more disconcerting ambiance by eerily humming along to the elevator music.

As the door slid open, Ripley found it much less dramatic to be meet with Ozpin's back. He seem to be lost in his own little world. Figures. He never stopped being spacy the entire time they knew each other.

"Ozpin," Glynda stepped out first, "We have unexpected guests."

The headmaster seamlessly broke from his daze and turned around. His eyes widened slightly. He promptly mimicked Glynda's earlier behavior, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Ripley..." His voice was low but kind.

Unlike his colleague, he took a much more friendly approach. "It's been a long time," he took long strides to the woman as she did so in kind. "It's good to see you." A handshake and a faint smile from both sides. It took little time for him to notice the curious young woman behind them, he didn't hide his interest. "And who's this?"

"A child I happened upon. I'm glad to call her mine."

The professor took a half second to look troubled, leaving Ripley wondering why everybody seemed to act that way at the mention of her kid. To his credit, the man shoved it away much faster than his right hand. "Come have a seat," he nodded to the chairs behind him.

With all them sitting, save for a terse Witch standing by his desk, Ozpin took the initiative, "So what brings you here?" Blunt. "I can't imagine you came back after all this time, after what happened," he broke eye contact for a split second, "just for a pleasant visit. You've had to have been busy with something in the meantime, yes?"

The pleasantries now seemed a bit forced. If Ozpin was angry at her, she'd have not been as confused. But that had been shame bouncing behind his dark eyes just then, not resentment. What was happening? "Yes," she ignored it, looking to other occupied seat. "I've been busy with _her_. Raising her, that is." She looked to him, all business. " Ozpin, do you think you could allow her to take the initiation?"

Only a blink came in response.

"I've trained her myself," Ellen specified. "Not that she needed me to teach her much. She's very skillful by nature, and clever." He neither showed signs of being convinced or disapproving. "There's nothing but potential in this one. You know I wouldn't waste your time if I thought anything else, Oz."

"I know you wouldn't," the Huntsman nodded, before looking to her charge. "What about her?" He prodded. "How does she feel about all of this?"

"Ask _her_." It kind of bothered her that Ozpin automatically saw her as the girl's mouthpiece.

"Right," he smiled lazily. "Of course."

The alien was glancing between the three of them this whole time, mystified by major differences between people of the same species. Though she automatically stopped when she had the male's attention. Her eyes locked to his without hesitation.

His face gave a flash of approval, "What do you want to happen, young lady?"

Her head tilted to the right, then the left. "I would like to move forward as a huntress...as I attend your school," she sounded like she was wondering if he was dense. Not on purpose surely. Her emoting still wasn't completely accurate.

He looked to Ripley, smirk now genuine, "I like her." Curiosity spread through his face all of a sudden. He addressed the younger woman again. "I don't believe I ever caught your name."

Fuckin'. Hell.

Ellen didn't give her a name. She didn't. Give her. A name.

Not once had it came to her mind this whole time to give the girl a proper name. It was always 'Child', 'Dear', 'My girl', or 'Sweetie'. At least when they could finally communicate properly. She did everything to make the girl seem human but give her a unique title. If it wouldn't attract the wrong type of attention, she would have sweat bullets. _What now!?_

Luckily, her child made a decision for her. "Endo," she purred. "My name is...Endo."

"Endo?" Glynda and Ripley parroted bafflingly in unison.

Ozpin, for his part, didn't bat an eye as he outstretched his hand, "It's good to meet you, Endo. I'm Professor Ozpin."

Slowly but surely, Endo shook his hand, "A...pleasure headmaster."

Ellen gave a sly exhale of relief. Her daug-Endo was as clever as she thought. Maybe more so.

"Orientation is tomorrow," the headmaster said decidedly, maybe more pleased than them. "Initiation the day after. I trust you'll be ready." A nod.

Sweet relief. Her longest effort was now on her way to finding a path in life! If it wouldn't have been strange after all this time, she would have lurched across the table to scoop the man in a hug. She was just as content to hug the newly dubbed Endo instead.

He raised his finger,distinguished "However, I now have a question for your mother."

The scientist prepared herself to be hit with accusations left and right only to get anything but.

"Would you retake your old job here?"

* * *

 **A/N:Ripley gotta get up in there too! I'm sorry this chapter is short as well, but it's just easier that way. Next chapter, shit will actually happen! Endo will shake it up with the other kids and battle some Grimm! I hope to find motivation for my other stories as well. I gotta finish 'em all eventually! Maybe with your guy's critiques...?**

 **Anyway, how you guys feelin' about this? Let me know with a fav, follow, or Review. **

**I hope it made you feel _somethin'?_ That's kinda the point of creativity. But I've enough.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Addressing Part 1

**A/N:I do not own Alien or RWBY. Thank Ridley Scott and Mounty Oum respectively.**

* * *

 **Addressing the People Part 1**

Ripley said yes.

What choice did she really have? She needed to stay close enough to observe Endo and come running if she found trouble. Which had higher chances of happening than she wanted to admit. Besides, teaching other kids might feel refreshing after a long while with only her daughter to teach.

After she agreed, Ellen and Ozpin gassed on with meaningless small talk about nothing. Meanwhile Goodwitch decided to ignore them by pretending to be fascinated with whatever was outside the window. She didn't even look at Endo or Ripley when they left.

That was fine. If Glynda wanted to sulk, she could do it till her heart's content. Ripley would be close by when she was ready to act like an adult.

 _She acts like she thinks I never cared..._

"Was that woman...important to you?" Endo asked suddenly from her spot on the bed. Her body was semi curled into a fetal position facing the other way.

The good doctor gave a thoughtful hum as she leaned against the dresser. Sometimes, her child was too smart...She gave a weak smile to the back of her head,"Was it that obvious?"

"Your mind buzzed the instance you saw her," The trans species woman stated curiously.

The older female snorted in good humor. Their subtle link was to be appreciated. Well, so long as she was being transparent, "There was once a time I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Why?"

Ripley's brow went up. That response seemed venomous. Had that been jealousy just then?

Either way, it was a good segway into an important life lesson for her growing girl. "That's what humans and faunus tend to do," she said as she sat on the opposite side of the bed. "It's called mating. Or more commonly, love, If you'll recall." She crossed one leg over the other.

"Love..." She looked to her mother over her shoulder. "Affection...Like what's between us?"

"No," Ripley laughed, always amused with the girl's naivety. "It's different. More intense. You and I are friends. I nurture you and try my best to guide you. The love that was once between Glynda and me was more...primal." Her cheeks were almost glowing. This was such a weird and abstract topic to try and break down. "You see, you'll have to guide yourself one day. But that doesn't necessarily mean you need to have only yourself. Your amazing on your own sure but..."

This was easily the biggest challenge Endo ever gave her. He could feel the youngen's waiting expression through the back of her skull.

"It's like...with planets." Ellen persevered, "A single planet is wonderful. But when two planets get into each others orbit, they became a better solar system." Too late to take it back. Fuck it. "Both of you working together keeps one another on its axis. When ones weak the others twice as firm. If one should get cold, it can ask the other for warmth. On a more microscopic level, when they touch, they pass bacterium to create new life."

"Kkkhhhh!" Endo hissed, understanding exactly where Ellen was going despite her bad metaphor. " _That!_ " It oozed from her mouth like a curse. "I still don't want anything to do with... _that_!"

Ripley almost roared with teasing laughter. The thought of sex grossed out as much as any kindergartener. Her youngling really was a big child at heart. She'd been even more revolted the first time her mother tried to introduce the concept to her.

 _Who allows...their own violation!?_

Irony in its greatest form. Though it did provide the doctor good grounds to say that Endo's species, by default, was asexual. The way she was born gave the thought plenty of backbone as well. "Still not into that kinda thing, huh?" Ripley jabbed jokingly.

"No," came the pouting response.

A good few minutes passed by with the woman positioned as they we're, still somewhat of an awkward but peaceful air over them.

"Would you...feel better if I were...?"

Now, it was awkward for real. The transpecies girl's sincerely curious voice made the cringing that much more potent. "Dear, I don't tell you do this often, but please shut up," she commanded facetiously. Her skin would have made a tomato jealous.

"Okay."

A few more uncomfortable moments came and went when something occurred to Ripley, "Lift up your shirt."

"EH!?"

Realizing how that must of sounded, Ripley snapped her head to look at Endo looking at her like a deer caught in several head lights, pale flesh flushed. "I wanna check your seals!" Her voice squealed at an octave she wasn't aware she could reach.

Once they both stopped looking like overripe tomatoes, the younger female complied. On her back was what appeared to be five bullseyes. One was in the dead center of her spine while the other four were placed in the corners. The corners all connected back to the center.

"Okay," Ripley flexed the fingers of her right hand a couple times. Finally, what appeared to be green flames were on each of her finger tips. These, in fact, were energies of sorts. As she touched the marked flesh of her kid, the symbols danced with green.

Ellen had never liked using her semblance much. Mainly because of how vague/dangerous it was. She'd only managed to label it as a very stunted form of Cosmic Manipulation. The name was as apt as it could be. One fateful day, the Huntress had found the pen she'd been writing with was abruptly replaced with a pencil.

Transmutation of matter.

Through other serendipitous circumstances, she had found that she could also use telekinesis, telepathy (if she was touching someone), gravity control and a few other things. But compared to all that, she much preferred her sciences. They were more predictable, more calculated.

That's why if Ozpin asked her to rejoin the brotherhood, she'd say no. Power, power like the Maidens had, was a cataclysm waiting to happen. It was a matter when it all went wrong, not if. Maybe time had made her a hypocrite, but there were some things that just didn't belong on the mortal plane.

A creature, like Endo, had a brain and could be taught. Even reconfigured. But the Maidens powers were a raw force of nature. Nature would only let you believe in your control for so long. Then, it'd tear everything asunder.

Ellen hoped that the headmaster didn't already think he had her back aboard as anything more than a teacher. They could get destroyed by their hubris themselves. If it wasn't for her daughter, the scientist would have never dabbled in her semblance again.

That day, she laid on the floor writhing and screaming as Endo made her way into the world. In her mere seconds from death with a gaping wound in her chest, her frantic mind managed to call out for help. She got an answer.

Suddenly, the missing meat and bone were reconstituted and the skin knit back together, leaving a viscous scar from the event. Even so, she lost tons of blood and was left a pale, sweaty mess. The act of reality bending wasn't easy on her either. Even half-dead, she still subdued her child in a blurry fight.

It was thanks to her precious fiend that she figured out her semblance was harder to use on living things. Creatures with wills of their own. At least Endo made it seem that way. She used her transmutation to tinker with the alien's genetic structure but found that some changes weren't permanent.

Ripley lucked out with the beast's brain, but more bodily changes would fade over time. Maybe it was the scientist being ineffective with her ability, maybe the girl's genes were so adaptive they found ways to resist the alteration. In any case, Ellen sought to make lasting effects with chemicals instead.

What she ended up with was tons of rats with their organs liquified, multiple limbs and heads, or just plain dead. Whatever she did, Ellen had to make sure she didn't kill Endo in the process. So she stuck with transmutation. It was slow going as she could only do it continuously for fifteen minutes before needing a day to recharge.

The task wasn't a fast one either. Rewriting DNA was like having to carefully thread a million tiny needles. There was still the problem of almost none of the changes sticking. That really made it feel like a moot point altogether.

She ended up burning runes into the girl's flesh using dust. The residue baked into the skin provided a channel of sorts. A low current of mutative energy could flow in a loop continuously, making the effects linger for much longer, even amplifying them. The energies only needed to be reapplied every blue moon.

Now that she reflected on it, it was a miracle that she made the progress she did in only a decade and that, somehow, the girl didn't carry a hatred of her.

"When did you decide your name was Endo?" Ripley asked as she finished and her daughter replaced her clothing.

Endo's head tilted almost of its own accord. "In one of my colorless dreams," she started slow, "I remember you calling me a Endopa...endopara...e-endoparasi...parasi..." Her cranium wobbled in frustration as she struggled.

It was best not to let her hurt herself. "You mean 'Endoparasitoid' ?" Ripley asked as smiled gently getting a nod.

"I liked how it sounded."

'Colorless dreams' were how the taller female described her pre-human memories. Which means she'd heard it said...a while ago. "How come you didn't tell me about it before?"

Endo just shrugged innocently, "It didn't...seem important. I liked the way you refer to me...just fine." She meant it too.

Ripley just sighed and pulled the girl into hug, somewhat confusing her. Her daughter's aim to please could lead to her getting hurt if she didn't keep tabs on it. School presented opportunities to be vulnerable as much learn. That reminded her...

"I should probably do something about your hair..."

* * *

While she wasn't sure how having her hair tied in a very long braid mattered, Endo was elated that her mother took the time to do it for her.

It was orientation day. It was time to study these humanoids and see the differences between them and her. Along with learning more about their beautiful world. A day hence and was still invigorated by the vibrant colors of nature. Much better than the shabby gray and silver of her mother's lab.

The people were almost as colorful and distinct. It still shook her somewhat to see the vast array of differences between them. They were of the same species, weren't they? Yet, each one seemed to fall under their own phylum. In look and behavior.

Some racket broke through her train of thought.

A dozen meters away from her, a stark white girl seem to be having a one-sided argument with a redhead. A perfect example of uniqueness breeding clashes. The result of what her mother called 'individualism'. Creatures of the same breed shouldn't have problem's working in tandem.

Though, this was a good opportunity to find out where those problems stemmed from. She approached silently without getting too close. She kept a few yards off as not to interrupt the exchange.

Apparently, the red one had nearly harm the white one's baggage.

"This is dust!" The light girl fumed. "Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uh..."

"What are you!? Brain dead!? Dust!" She took a bottle from the container and shook it in frustration, making some of the residue got into the other's nose. "Fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?"

"Achoo!" The red one sneezed out the volatile substance in the form of an explosion. Endo raised a brow. It was intriguing to know dust could be used that way. She continued to observe. Out of the blast, the dust vial went sailing, landing by a dark haired girl's feet.

"Unbelievable!" The Schnee hissee, shaking off soot. This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Sneeze-girl said earnestly.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a bit young to be attending beacon!?" The girl's fury was making less and less sense to Endo. The explosion was clearly her fault. Maybe humans and faunus were more backwards than lectures made them seem...

"I...I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, you know! It's not just sparring and practice! We're here to fight monsters. So watch where your going!"

Sneeze-girl had apparently had enough, "I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually," the dark haired one stepped in now. "Weiss Schnee." She held the lost dust vial. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some Recognition!" 'Weiss' smiled.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

"How _dare_ the-" The heiress floundered furiously while the red girl giggled. In the end, she took back her Dust and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The youngest of the woman called after her, downtrodden. She went to talk to her savior but found she was already walking off in the opposite direction. The hooded girl just collapsed for no apparent reason. It was then that Endo decided to approach.

"Are you...injured?" She asked, standing over her. It made for quite the startle when the small opened her eyes, not expecting to see a giant looming above.

"Aaah!" She shrieked in surprise while the other just looked impassive, waiting to be answered. Sneeze-girl scrambled to her feet. "No! No, I'm fine..." She twiddled her fingers together. "Just a little out of place I guess."

Endo tilted her head, "Are you lost? This is where you want to be...isn't it?" She doubted anyone's navigation could be so poor as to lead them miles away from their home.

"Yeah!" The tiny one nodded, still tripping over herself. "Oh!" Seeing her own rudeness, she thrust out a hand to her. "I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose!"

Endo slowly reciprocated, "I'm Endo." She was starting to get used to these 'handshakes' everyone seemed so fond of.

"Do you...have a last name?" Ruby asked, hoping her curiosity didn't make her seem pushy.

"No."

"Cool..." She let go and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. _I don't know how to deal with this girl...I guess that's a trend today._

"Hey!" A voice sounded from behind the two. They took notice of a stringy blonde male behind him. He'd noticed Endo's predatory stance and wondered if the smaller female was in danger. "You guys all right?"

Endo nodded.

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed before giggling. "Hey, aren't you the guy who vomited on the ship?"

The discouraged droop of his shoulders said 'yes'.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is more common than it seems," The blonde insisted.

"Fascinating..." Endo murmured. Humanoids could be sensitive and crippled by overwhelming movement. But it wasn't the case with all of them. What brought on this weakness? A difference in shape of the brain? Abnormal Hormones?

"Look, I'm sorry," Ruby apologized. "'Vomit Boy' was the first thing that came to mind."

"What if I called you 'Craterface'?" Jaune countered.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc," He finally introduced himself. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."

"They do? ...Why?" Endo prodded. Were names considered a point of attraction?

"They _will_!" He stressed half-heartedly. "I mean...I hope they will. My mom always says that-" Immediate regret. "Never mind."

Endo was thrown off but Ruby chuckled with amusement. At random, the girl unfolded her massive scythe, startling Jaune and interesting the giant. Strangley enough, the bigger woman found herself thinking that her mother would look good with one of those blades sticking out of her...somewhere.

"Is that a scythe?" He gulped.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle!" The hooded female beamed.

"What...?"

"A big gun," Endo extrapolated with slight disdain. She'd always had an innate hatred of fire arms. They struck her as...unnatural. Melee combat always seemed much more fluid and preferable.

Ruby nodded, then asking the blonde what he was packing.

"I got this sword," he pulled it out, unsure.

"Ooohhh."

"And a shield," he nearly fell over trying to open it. "The shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just...put it away."

"That doesn't change...its weight," Endo stated with confidence.

"No it doesn't," Jaune sulked.

Ruby chuckled craddling Crescent Rose, "I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go overboard in designing it." She put it away.

"You made that!?" The male gawked.

The alien would admit that she was impressed as well. Even she could tell the device was well crafted...for a gun.

"Of course!" The tiny girl exclaimed. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand me down," the boy rubbed his arm. "My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Without really thinking about it, Endo pulled her own weapon from the back of her belt. "My mother made my combi-stick," she said. It transformed from its baton-like state to a double ended spear. "She's more familiar with my fighting style than anyone." Getting it from her made her inexplicably happy. She tucked it back into its resting place.

"I like them!" Ruby approved sympathetically. "Not many people have appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune appreciated the consolation. Endo nodded her thanks

The three of them continued in a comfortable silence until-

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"I was following...the two of you," Endo pointed out.

"You think there's a directory?" The blonde asked. "Or a noticeable land mark?"

"No," the two female's answered in unison, Ruby with a choking giggle.

Things were definitely off to a fantastic start.

* * *

 **A/N:Wow.**

 **Ripley's almost more of a psycho then I intended. Oh well. Man, that opening scene got uncomfortable! But that's life for you. Again I half to thank all of you for supporting me, no matter how small.**

 **I especially have to thank FelipeCH98 for giving me a bigger well of knowledge to work with. This story will definitely benefit from their aid!**

 **Now then, the next chapter of this should be up now! Why segment it, you ask? It just makes me feel better. I've started like my chapters like I like my vitamins:easy to swallow. At least for this story.**

 **Onward, friends!**


	5. Addressing Part 2

**A/N:I do not own Alien or RWBY. Thank Ridley Scott and Mounty Oum respectively.**

* * *

 **Addressing the People Part 2**

When they entered the hall, Ruby paired up with her sister and Endo just sort of wandered off, looking for someone else to probe, leaving Jaune a little melancholy. Where was he supposed to find more quirky girls to talk to?

Meshing among the crowd, the xeno girl crept along. Her silent movements making no one turn to gaze at her giant form. got some looks from some Faunus as she wondered by them. They almost seemed...startled by her. She strangely didn't take notice despite analyzing those around her.

Then she stopped. Her brain buzzing, for lack of a better word. The word 'pheromones' tickled her subconscious but she was too busy impulsively tracking the smell to register the word. Endo pinged the source as a girl with dark red hair and the physique of a warrior.

Her brash nature did the talking.

"You," she spoke softly, making the girl face her.

To the woman's credit she didn't seem to falter in being friendly. Surprise was quickly replaced by kindness, "Oh! Hello, can I do something for you?"

It meant nothing to the alien's relentless curiosity. "What...are you?" She wasn't grimacing but she wasn't smiling either.

"I'm sorry..." The redhead said slowly. "I'm afraid I don't understand..."

The sound of Ozpin's weary voice over a microphone caught everyone's attention.

"I'll keep this brief," he started. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step."

 _He sounds a lot like mother..._

It was then that the man dismissed himself and aforementioned woman's former 'mate' took the mike, "You will gather in the ball room tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

And just like that, the mysterious spell that fell over the room released its patrons.

Much to her displeasure, Endo came out of it and realized the red warrior had vanished on her. She shook her head with a hiss of irritation.

No doubt, she would be vaguely irritated for hours to come.

That night, while everyone was gathered in the ball room, Endo haunted the room again. Most people had went to sleep by then, making the room more open to navigate. The transformed alien tried to pick up the warrior's pheromones again but it just wasn't destined to be. She couldn't physically see the girl either...was she crammed in the vents somewhere? That's where the former E.T. liked to be when she wanted isolation.

Ripley did her best to entice her to stop doing that...with _mild_ success.

No. It was more likely that lots of blankets and pajamas clustered together made her over sight the girl. But that didn't explain why her scent wouldn't reemerge. It seemed that her more basic senses came and left as they pleased.

Just as she was about to give up, Endo picked up a new set of pheromones and quickly skulked her way to the source. Another dark headed girl with a bow and solid gold eyes glued to her book. One of the girl's from the confrontation that morning.

"You."

The shorter girl barely stopped herself from letting out a terrified squeal at the goliath all but appearing out of thin air. She fumbled to catch her book and, suspiciously, her bow folded against her head. "Uhm," she tried to right herself, "May I help you?"

Endo decided to be blunt before this one could get away, "Why do you smell...like that?"

The bookworm frowned, wondering if this would be a round about way of someone mocking her. She entertained it none the less, "Like what?"

"Loss."

The reader looked taken aback while her company just stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Hello!" A light voice called.

A blonde approached them, dragging 'Ruby' behind her. "I believe you three may know each other," She beamed.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The black head asked, previous interactions forgotten.

"Craterface," Endo recalled Jaune's taunt from earlier.

Ruby's shoulders slumped before she offered a hand to the golden eyed girl. "Please, call me Ruby."

"...Okay," the bibliophile said, returning her eyes to her literature.

"What's your name?" The readhead pressed.

"Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister!" The blonde declared happily. "I like your bow." She fished.

"Thanks..."

"It goes great with your pajamas." Another swing.

"...Right." Another miss.

Endo tilted her head as she looked on. What was 'Yang' trying to do?

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book..." A pause. "That I will continue to read...As soon as you leave."

"What's it about?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Blake looked back up.

"Your book, does it have a name?"

"It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control over his body."

Yang looked ready to care less. Endo felt strangely conflicted.

"I love books," the redhead oozed. "Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake chided, loosening up.

"I hope we all will! I wanted to be like the heroes in those books:someone who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child," the bibliophile acknowledged. "But unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well that's why we're here, right? To make it better!"

That smell from before hit Endo's senses again. This time, she was certain it was coming from Ruby. Unlike Blake, she couldn't give it a name. The larger redhead had been the same. Just what was she missing?

"Ooh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang cooed while crushing said sister into a hug. It quickly turned into a scrap.

The bow girl seemed thoroughly amused. "Well, Ruby, Yang and..." She turned to the tallest of them, hoping for a name.

"Endo," she supplied.

"Endo," Blake smiled at the uniqueness. "It was a pleasure to have meet you-"

"What in the world is going on over her?" Came a familiar, shrill reprimand.

The disguised alien decided to skulk elsewhere, unable to get Ozpin's words, Ruby's words or the two redheads scents off her mind. She desperately hoped tomorrow would bring more...clarity.

* * *

Then next day would definitely bring more interesting developments.

Endo was once again attacked by that mysterious aroma. Fully equipped and ready to go, she had time to...pick up where they left off.

She wondered up behind the red warrior, same as before. The Schnee was there as well. Though, she looked deep in contemplation. Something told Endo that she didn't have everyone's best interest at heart. At least, that's how she thought Ellen would put it.

"Warrior," the alien hummed in an unintentional come hither fashion.

The shorter girl turned to face her, surprised. "Oh! Hello again!" She chuckled nervously. Bashfully, she rubbed her arm. Looking uncomfortable. "Look, I'm sorry I left without saying yesterday...that was rude of me." She apologized sincerely. "I was just...unprepared."

"Unprepared for what?" Endo hadn't been about to attack her...

"I just," she faltered. "I can tell that you're different-In a good way!" The last part was added on hurriedly, not wanting to offend.

"I thought the main thing about humanoids...was how different they were," the giant said, not quite following. Sure, it was new to her, but the red one was human at birth, wasn't she?

Aforementioned person continued to struggle to get it together, "I'm just...I just meant I was excited to meet-" Jaune's voice cut her short.

"Well, I know these two ladies would be excited to be on my team!" He popped up next to Endo as if by magic. The blonde unceremoniously beamed at her. "Isn't that right Endo?"

"I wasn't listening to you at all," The alien admitted without falter, making the boy face palm.

Weiss shook her head dissaproving, "Jaune, do you even know who the other girl is?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow angel," Not to be discouraged, Arc keep at playing it off cool towards the heiress.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos," The Schnee gestured to her as she elaborated.

"Hello Again!"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it," Juane shrugged.

The white haired girl scoffed, barely surprised, "She's won the Mistral Tournament four years in a row, a new record!"

"The what?"

The man's ignorance made Weiss flail with frustration, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

It was only then that the toe head got it. "Aaaah!" He gasped. "That's you!? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah," Pyrrha nodded, "It was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you..."

"Now," the Schnee readied to drive it home, "after hearing all of this, do you really think your in a position to ask _her_ to be on _your_ team?" A scowl on her face held the answer.

"I guess not," he folded.

"Actually Jaune," the warrior placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think you'd make a great leader."

Now Endo was as confused as the heiress. If she remembered correctly, tournaments were competitions to see who was strongest. Pyrrha was victorious multiple times. Meanwhile, Jaune wasn't anything physically impressive. For a like of a better word, he was _pathetic_. It was easy to know by sight alone. So why would the champion wish to be lead by someone inferior?

"Oh, stop it!" The Arc gushed gratefully.

"Seriously," Weiss moaned. "Stop it. This kind of behavior shouldn't be encouraged!"

"Agreed..." Endo muttered automatically. Her souched form shuffling off on impulse, her head wobbling side to side. Her curiosity was more aroused than ever and she had little to show for it.

* * *

Like mother, Like daughter.

Ripley was having her own miniature fit. Not over Endo's initiation, but from her colleagues.

She'd found that they were largely unchanged. Peter still liked to gas on about himself at length and Bartholomew still talked a mile a moment with tons of unnecessary exposition. No, change wasn't the reason why she almost had a rash. It was the lacking of change.

All these years went by and they acted like everything was still the same, like she hadn't disappeared and leave them with gaps to fill. They were all calm. Too calm. Calm and _sympathetic_ looking. Sympathy wasn't something you gave a deserter. Every so often it gleamed through their eyes. Mainly when speaking of Endo.

 _They couldn't possibly know what she is!_ She was undoubtedly the first of her kind in current Remnant history. Though they might have been more prevalent in the ancient past. That egg was like a rock when she found it...That wasn't the point now!

The only one taking issues with her right now was Glynda. Not that that wasn't irritating in its own right, but it was _natural_. Expected. Why weren't the others miffed at her abandonment? Ellen didn't expect them to go on individual tirades to her but they should have at least had some reservations.

Sigh.

All she was doing was putting herself up in arms. Her mind should have been with Endo's progression. Ripley inhaled the breeze coming over the cliff side. Ozpin and Goodwitch were already glued to their scrolls in observation...

The headmaster's words were almost comical to her now.

 _"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."_

If only he knew.

Right then... _Show them what you're made of._

* * *

Endo was almost too wrapped up in the colorful scape to cushion her landing. She roughly managed to bounce from branch to branch, landing on the forest floor in a roll. However, her surroundings were too promising for it to get her down.

Enjoying the crunch of grass underneath her feet, she carried on in no particular hurry to find her partner. Feeling the warm breeze against her skin still took getting used to. It was different than the air inside the compound, more...scented and natural.

The alien found she preferred chirps and rustling than metallic pangs and whistles. There was something about being in a place with no roof that made everything feel better, less weighted. _I can't believe she keep me from this all this time._

That thought made her shake her head. Her mother wouldn't have done anything to purposely hurt her. She trusted that. She had to.

Deeper reflection was cut short as her veins clinched and blood rain cold.

 _Killing intent!_

The giant girl crouched.

Grimm. Four of them. One on each side. Red eyes watched her from the shrubs.

The Beowulf in front of her approached first. Judging by the fact it rivaled her height, she'd call it the Alpha. It was...strangely beautiful. It's black fur and bone like armor merged to create something esoteric and savage. It's piercing red eyes which seemed so alive were without a soul, hungry.

It was within a few feet of her that it gave a mighty roar, signaling the others to converge on her as well. Still, she was mystified by it, not a hint of fear to speak of. It swung its claws down.

Alas, poor Beowulf.

The fiend tried to tug its middle claw free of Endo's grip. She was studying it as much as defending herself. Worn claws spoke of a long life, something to be admired It wasn't moved or flattered by the sentiment.

It went in to swing with its free hand and was rewarded with a spear tip through its palm. Finally realizing she couldn't play around anymore, Endo hopped up and her legs seized the creature's neck. As her weight shifted, it was sent bowling into the Beowulf behind her. She jumped to avoid the two at the sides.

Airborne, she broke her Combistick into a pair of spear tipped batons. They sank into the skulls of the two wolves below and she finished them with jabs to their hearts. All this was done as the remaining two recuperated.

They bellowed at their attacker with haunting fury. Endo was hardly impressed. Ripley had made them sound much more menacing in her lecture. Not wanting her disappointment to linger, she set to end things. With flicks of her wrist, the metal of her weapon segmented, transforming the batons to razor whips.

The beasts were sloppy, to say the least. They charged at her without a single ounce of tactic. It took nothing at all for her to lash them off their paws. Her whips shifted back and she finished them with twin jumping stabs through their jaws, following it up by running the length of their bodies. They made sick gurglings as the end claimed them and they scattered to the wind.

The alien went to reassemble her weapon(s) when she heard more ear piercing howls headed her way. She just sighed, not at all enthused. Fine.

She'd finish the pack and be on her way.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be too tedious.

* * *

 **A/N:Sorry to cut it there but hopefully I wet your beaks. I actually wrote more than I intended.**

 **As usual, I hope you guys know all support is appreciated. Writing for this is pretty fun! I hope you guys have fun reading it.**

 **Don't worry! More violence will come, just be patient:)**

 **Till next time! Stay cool and look to stars. You just may see something out of this world...**


	6. All That Glitters

**A/N:Alien is the property of Ridley Scott. RWBY is the invention of the late Mounty Oum.**

* * *

 **All That Glitters...**

The pack didn't even stand a ghost of a chance.

They died quickly. Either sliced in half by a whip or impaled by a spear-tip. The animals proved themselves incapable of touching her, their clumsy and heavy movements giving her plenty of warning. Misdirecting them was easy. Dodging and then tripping them up was more than enough to make them collide with one another. A grand opportunity to make Beowulf Kabobs or Grimm on a half shell.

It didn't really satisfy her. Endo always felt bliss come over her at the thought of destroying those that would seek to destroy her. Something wouldn't allow her to enjoy it or hate it. Was it because there wasn't a challenge in it? Maybe.

She flicked the dust trigger on one of her batons and it sparked with lightning. The last Beowulf was made to taste it via an impromptu tracheotomy. She twisted to the right and its head wrenched free of its neck like lid of a tuna can.

* * *

It wasn't so much the brutality that struck Glynda, much as the carefree attitude with which the girl struck them down. She looked bored the entire time.

An obnoxious yawn made both her and Ozpin turn their heads to an only half awake Ripley.

"Should of have brought a book..." The good doctor remarked. She'd forgotten how boring Grimm killing could be when someone actually fought them compotently.

"Funny," Glynda narrowed her eyes. "You don't seem to be overly concerned with her well being." This was Ellen's only family member, adopted or no, they were talking about right? The thought surprisingly hurt to think about. _Why not? She was my family too..._

Ellen just shrugged, "Endo's a proficient killer, who would've guessed?" Her voice sounded as if she give a whoopee F*ckin' do. "I didn't need to a test to tell me that." She'd felt it on her own skin. Claws, teeth, and (unfortunately) acid.

"Then why come to observe at all?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Her eyes never left her scroll and it made Goodwitch feel even more mocked than the smart-ass question itself.

"Hhhhmmm..." Ozpin held a chuckle in his throat and tried to pass it off as a hum. That didn't stop green eyes from trying to burn a whole in the side of his face.

* * *

Endo clicked her staff into one piece and slid it back onto her belt, feeling vaguely empty. It subsided quickly enough as she continued through forest. She was assuaged by the crunch of grass and the rustling of animals once more.

Green may have been her favorite color. No, maybe sky blue. There was something smooth and soothing about brown. She did have a compelling fondness of black. Hmmm, so many choices...

She tensed.

The feeling of another incoming battle stepped on the mood. _More killing intent...It's close._ It was close but not pointed at her. One of the others must have been fighting nearby. She would observe this human's skill with her own eyes. Forget pairing up. This was a chance to compare herself to a would-be comrades. She could worry over pairs later.

Her camouflage Semblance was activated. To any eye, it would seem Endo just faded out of existence. Just as well, someone would have to be very keen to detect her in this mode. This way, should could observe without being a distraction.

The pale alien silently crept her way to where the stink of Grimm and the feel their hatred glowered most potently. She came to the edge of the clearing and found the Schnee girl surrounded. Though she was calm and poised. Endo scuttled up to the branch of a tree for a better vantage point.

The heiress' stance was adequate but she looked indecisive. Her right foot shuffled forward and inched back. Her body visibly unwound and she slowly drew back her rapier and toggled the dust chamber. At last, she shot forward.

Interestingly enough, her advance was checked not by any beast but by Sneeze-girl flying out in front of her to hit the Beowulf first. Weiss faltered and her swipe went haywire. Endo needed to leap down fast to avoid being flash fried with the rest of the tree.

She landed on all fours a little shaken. Fire was never her favorite element. Much less when it was aimed at her. The Schnee clearly hadn't meant to do that but she wasn't going to be pale girl's favorite person anytime soon. The fact that the error came of out such clumsiness between the two irked her even more.

Were the inhabitants of this outside world always so...inharmonious? How did they manage to stay alive this long?

Dropping her invisibility, she went after the two as they retreated in order to see if she could actually figure them out. A ping of melancholy ran through her as she passed the burning trees before being intercepted by the panicked cries of the Beowulves.

Endo didn't have to skulk too long in order to hear bickering.

"What was _that_!? That should have been easy!" Clearly Ruby.

"Well, perhaps, if you have exercised the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strike, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Clearly Weiss.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"I just surprised someone who talk _so_ much would communicate _so_ little in battle!"

 _Me too,_ Endo thought.

"Well I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Both of you are terrible..." Endo spoke up without an ounce of anything but objectivity in her tone. She sauntered to them as if she had said nothing at all.

At the sound of a third party, both girls turned their heads, not expecting to see a dark haired giantess.

"Uuuhh...hey Endo," Ruby waved sheepishly.

"You," Weiss glared at her, drinking in her 'observation'. "What do you mean 'terrible'!?"

" _Endo_ ," Endo hissed deeply. "Not... _you._ " Her milky eyes reflected the rich kid's glower right back at her. There was now only one person she'd let call her out of name. "Your survival skills are...lacking. I wasn't expecting this level of inferiority." With nothing else to say, she walked off into the forest, underwhelming circumstances making her return to the task at hand.

"Hey...you can't just say...urrgghh!" Weiss sputtered, indignantly.

Ruby followed after the tall girl quietly, a look of genuine hurt on her face. The heiress scornfully relented and followed after both once the indignation dripped off her.

* * *

Ripley pursed her lips. It was as she thought. The girl's species craved hive concentric activity. She functioned best with a collective consciousness. Without it (or her), the girl was easily stressed and inadequate in social situations. This formed a harsh feeling of disconnection from those around her.

"I see you taught her everything you know about being humble," Ozpin commented with a chiding smirk.

Ellen snorted a laugh but still didn't take her eyes off her scroll, making Glynda roll her eyes. "You don't really teach that kind of thing," she chuckled. "It's all in the genes."

The blonde of the trio took a few minutes to look over the formed teams. "Our last pair has been formed. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." The AP took a deep sigh of pity. "Poor boy. I can't imagine those two possibly getting along. Still, I suppose he's probably better off than miss Nikos."

A none committal glance and an "Mm-hm." was all she got from the headmaster.

Her eyes lowered. "I don't care what that boy's transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat."

"He he he...!" Ripley snickered eerily over nothing apparent.

After giving the brunette a pondering glance, she turned on her heels, ready to leave. "I guess we'll find out soon enough," Goodwitch concluded. Neither the good doctor nor the headmaster would budge.

They were too transfixed on their pupils.

* * *

The black, red and white trio had stopped in order to try and get a grip on where they were. It took enough to put them off track again. Mentally and physically.

"It's this way," Weiss turned, second guessed and backtracked. "No, its definitely this way." Endo tried to catch a scent of anything on the wind that could guide them to where they wanted to be. Ruby was absently fixated on a leaf.

"All right, it's official," The Schnee conceded. "We passed it."

Ruby stood skeptically. "Why can't you admit you have no idea where we're going?" The silver eyed girl challenged.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to...the Forest Temple!"

"Uuughhh!" The Rose grunted tiredly.

"Oh stop it!" Weiss snapped. "You don't know where we're going either!"

"I know..." Endo said, trying to break into the discussion. She was aptly ignored.

"At least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby countered the heiress.

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I HATE you!" The redhead flustered.

" **Silence**!" Endo roared nearly knocking them both over. "All you two keep doing is making noise!" She hissed in disgust. Her anger came from her confusion as much as anything else. "What do your petty arguments...get you? Are we not after the same thing?" There was no pause for them to answer.

The trans species girl glided off into the trees. The path of mowed down bushes and broken twigs would be easy enough for her to be followed. If the confounding duo couldn't be trusted, she'd pass the initiation on her own.

Her sense of time blurred as she moved closer to the familiar scent and slowly began to forget about her disappointment in the two. She screeched to halt as a yellow and black came into her vision cone.

"Blake..." Endo recognized the other dark haired girl. Her scent was close to how she remembered. Yet different. Could it be the presence of the blonde female? Yang, if she remembered correctly. Though, her present hadn't caused any changes in pheromones last night...

The other black head blinked a few times, "Endo?" She was trying to make sense off how sudden the girl's appearance was. Her form had wisped past the trees like a ghost. For someone of her size, she had a bizarre elegance to her.

"Hey Endo!" Yang waved, coming out of her stupor with much greater ease. Her reward was a stiff nod. The blonde was somewhat creeped out at the overly interested stare her new partner was getting. It lasted a few minutes too long. The giantess' blank eyes were searching for something in the gold ones, almost as if trying to force a link. Blake didn't tell her stop nor did she shrink. It was simply a mutual moment of them to trying to understand one another.

"Endo!" Ruby came out of the underbrush and stopped behind the trio gasping for air. "We should...stick together!" She panted.

"There you are!" The Schnee caught up next, slightly more winded. Her hand clutched her side. "How dare you...run off...without giving me a chance to respond!" Her lungs burned after trying to keep up with not one but two outrageously fast females. Yet she still found the power to be...'regal'.

"Weiss," her red partner bemoaned.

"Ruby!" Yang opened her arms for a hug and her little sister was ready to reciprocate. However, the moment was interrupted when a scraggly form came out of the sky to plow into Endo and break up her staring contest. They tumbled along the ground a ways.

"What up guys?" Jaune greeted groggily, his whole world only partly right side up.

"Get off me!" Endo tossed the boy a few feet irately. Despite her talent at it, she loved being startled about as much of the next person. Which is to say not at all. It didn't take her too long to recognize what hit her. "You _lived_!?" Hiding her surprise at such complete defiance of the natural order wasn't possible at the moment.

"Would you believe me if I said I was surprised too?" Jaune asked trying to shake off the brain damage.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!~" A sing song voice came from behind them all, claiming their attention. A carrot top girl had claimed her chess piece. They somehow hadn't noticed her ride in on an Ursa.

"Nora!" Came a stern reprimand. An lightly annoyed dark haired male with a pink stripe stood next to a collapsed Ursa carcass.

"Coming~!" Nora skipped over to him.

"Jaune!" No rest for the wicked, Pyrrha was next to come running out of the wood works with...company.

A Deathstalker to be exact.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune fretted.

"I can't take anymore!" Yang bellowed. "Can we please just chill out for two seconds before something else crazy happens!?"

A deep and evil caw echoing from above said no, no they couldn't. The Nevermore now looming overhead was quite the opportunist. Yang shoulders slumped in defeat as Pyrrha was knocked into and also on top of Endo.

Endo's senses were nearly smothered in those mind numbing pheromones the warrior had. The scent which goaded her and yet had no name. Her mind jolted. She was compelled, but why and what ends? Pyrrha's head was next to her's, green eyes fluttering shyly.

"Hi..." the red head said coyly before it finally occurred to her to climb off the girl. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She scurried up and helped the Goliath to her feet, her face flushed. "Are you okay?"

Endo didn't answer on the count of feeling lightheaded. Her thoughts were hardly coherent compared to human standards. Inside her, it felt like something was wrong. It wasn't painful but her skin suddenly itched. Some sort of void just opened up in her in gut.

"Great the gang's all here," Yang drawled sarcastically. "Now we can all die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby was about to charge in when a spear blocked her way. It was followed by a deep growl and Endo pointedly looking at her over her shoulder with a hardened white eye.

" _ **Stay**_ ," the behemoth of a girl 'suggested'.

"Okay..." the smaller of the redheads squeaked, suddenly _much_ more at peace with the concept of backing down.

Endo proceeded to lumber forward, all at once on the prowl for something out of reach.

"What is she doing!?" Weiss questioned.

* * *

"What is she doing!? Glynda questioned. "She can't possibly be thinking of taking both those things on herself! Ripley!" Once again she found the other woman's gaze wouldn't move from the screen. She either had a lot of faith in the girl or didn't really care what happened to her. She couldn't have changed that much in a decade could she? Intuition told her it was more complicated than that and it honestly frightened her.

Her one rich, dark chestnut eye had something bouncing inside it. Whenever the blonde saw that look in the past, it usually meant trouble for someone. _Ellen_ , _what are you up to? What have you done!?_

Even Ozpin had the decency to be doubtful at this juncture. He stared at his old friend wondering what was going through her mind. Also, wondering if he himself had made a wrong call somewhere down the line.

The good doctor just looked on. Something must have triggered her daughter. She was clearly fired up and that rarely happened if Ripley had anything to say about it. Experience had shown her exactly what happened when her precious fiend's "excitement" peaked. Maybe she'd gotten her first stepping stone on her path. Or maybe she was just a bit kill crazy at the moment. It happened to everyone from time to time. Either way-

 _You better know what you're doing, kid!_

* * *

The Deathstalker snapped its pincers cockily as Endo approached it. The giantess pulled out her Combi-stick and switched it to twin lash mode. She was deadly still, lips tight and muscles ready. Her foe felt confident.

Too confident.

Its tail came at her and her agility took care of the rest. The pale alien leaped over the swing and hooked the tip of both whips around the stinger pulling it back. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground, holding the stinger in place and allowing the tension to build as the monster tried wrenching its tail free.

When the right amount of stress was present, she allowed herself to be catapulted into the air. Right past the Nevermore. Before getting too far out of its orbit, she used her weapons to anchor into the beast's flesh and grapple onto its back.

Of course, it attempted to shake her off and was only rewarded with stabs in its back. Endo used her twin short spears to keep a hold of it and scale all the way to the back of its neck. It gave a hellish screech as a sharp point punctured the base of it's skull and a cold steel whip coiled around its throat.

With merciless strength, the trans species girl manipulated the make shift throttle and pulled her improvised reign to make the bird u-turn and descend. The over-sized scorpion that now dared to approach the others was quite shocked when his cohort dive bombed into him and they both went skidding back in a tangled pile.

Endo detached herself just in time to land a few meters away from where the two fiends now lay in a broken heap. They twitched and struggled to try and get their bearings but with they wouldn't have enough time.

The giantess was cool on the surface but inside, she was frenzied. Her mind was still swimming with thoughts that were incomprehensible and her own flesh still felt like an enigma. Beating these two creatures wouldn't solve that. But it might take her edge off, as her mother would say.

For the last time, she held twin whips. Her fingers hit the triggers and the revolving dust barrel activated. The metal cords sparked with electric current as she advanced. Her weight shifted in a circular motion on the toes of one foot. Endo transformed into a deadly electric spinning typhoon, crackling and flashing with doom as she barreled towards the two Grimm.

They were shredded like ingredients in a blender. A magnificent storm of energy and phantom viscera was kicked up and with painful howls, their demise was wrought. The electric twister scattered the charred ashes to the wind. The only evidence of a fight was the dented and scorched earth.

The crackle of lightning faded as Endo became stationary again, slowly halting her rotation. Her stick was promptly reassembled and placed back into its holster on her belt. Now it was just her and her dissatisfaction which wasn't eased an ounce. Oh... and those other eight people.

"Uhm...what?" Was all Ruby could muster. As awesome as the spectacle had been.

"Woah!" Jaune noted.

Ren and Blake were obviously trying to swallow everything that just happened in silence. Though it was strange to watch their thoughtfully faces scrunch up in tandem.

"Nailed it!" Yang fist pumped, thoroughly impressed.

"Craa~zy!" Nora cheered with a jovial skip.

"Splendid!" Pyrrha applauded. She had a feeling Endo was something different.

"That was...something..." Weiss contemplated, not use to such tastefully tasteless efficiency. Endo didn't seem like the ballerina type.

Endo just shambled pass them wordlessly like they weren't there and picked up a relic. She started making her way back to the cliff side, feeling robbed somehow and not knowing why. Still craving, still hungering for something that escaped her perception.

At least she was complying to her mother's wishes. That was all that mattered after all.

Wasn't it?

* * *

 **A/N:This is strange even to me, and I wrote it.**

 **Well not only me. I had some help from my fantastic Creative Advisor, FelipeCH98! This is my first collaboration on this site of any kind. I know this story will benefit awesomely with his help. I also know all you who support this story deserve nothing but our heartfelt thanks. You guys are awesome:) And know Felipe would agree.**

 **Check you guys later!**


	7. Day One Addition

**Alien and RWBY are courtesy of Ridley Scott and Mounty Oum.**

 **Also, this chapter is brought to you in part by my creative right hand, FelipeCH98.**

 **Plz enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Day One Addition**

Initiation was bested and it was mainly by her daughter's hand.

It was cause for celebration, if Ripley did say so.

So of course, at 9:00p.m., Ellen had her daughter come to her new instructors quarters to see how she was coping with current events. It was a snug fit. The good doctor set up her classroom the day prior. Her own living quarters, not so much.

Endo was set against the wall under an alcove of boxes, her long legs awkwardly splayed out in front of her. The childish image was complete with her sipping apple juice out of a scotch glass. It was the only liquid other than water she'd let pass her lips. The alien pretty much dismissed all other edibles entirely.

Ellen would need to address that some point. She either needed to convince the girl to stomach sustenance she didn't want or come up with some passable excuse...

One step at a time.

"So," the one eyed woman grunted a little, squeezing through a crevice between boxes, "You turned heads today, kid." She sat down on a wooden crate to the right of her patient. Like a champion, she managed not to spill her glass of wine while weaving through her cardboard maze.

Endo didn't say much. Rather she swirled the contents of her glass with her finger.

"You want to tell me why you had that little conniption ?" Ripley asked casually while taking a swig of red wine. God, she hated red wine. Why'd she keep buying it? Ah...she'd drunken worse.

Her daughter took her time in answering but didn't dare ignore her. "I..." she flustered, "just needed to...express myself."

Ripley's lips went askew, "Dare I ask what you were trying to express?" Also, did it actually require her slaying titans single handedly?

"I felt...scared."

Endo caught the wine glass before it hit the carpet, white eyes looking up at her guardian with surprise.

Out of all the feelings the scholar thought her child would be confronted with, fear was the last. It spat in the face of the girl's infallible demeanor. It was a few seconds before she realized the pale girl was staring at her nervously. She muttered a thanks as she reclaimed her hated beverage.

"Scared of what?" If the older brunette didn't acknowledge that slip, neither would the younger.

"I don't know," Endo admitted, looking into the golden liquid as if it had done her wrong somehow. Her teeth chattered silently, a hiss of sorts. Something was stirring her bile and not knowing made it slosh about even more fervently.

Her mother would leave it for now then, "So, you've got quite the team." That was an understatement. Endo technically never found a partner so it made a quandary out of where she belonged. Oz asked which team would be willing to take her and Nikos was surprisingly fast to the buzzer. With Arc's awkward consent, it was settled. To Ellen's befuddled amusement, Rose actually looked disappointed.

The giantess' tightened lips said the sentiment didn't instill comfort in her. Her glass tipped side to side in her hand. "That Arc boy...will die in here," she deigned.

Okay...first red flag. "You sound sure about that," the cyclops tutted. "Not to mention, happy at the prospect of it." Was she sensing the potential for a first rival? If so, Endo had bigger pride issues than she wanted to believe. Ellen wouldn't argue with Glynda's statement that the boy was in over his head, but having her daughter's animosity seemed like _too_ big a dose of reality.

"I didn't notice," Endo blinked before looking down the contents of her glass again. "Sorry."

 _No, you're not._ Ripley thought. _Even if you don't know you're not._ She knew the beginning signs of hatred well. She wouldn't have gotten very far if she didn't. "Is this because he smacked into you?" She knew it wasn't a great way to kick off a partnership, but it was an accident. Plus, Niko did it as well. Not to mention, kind of funny.

The trans species girl chuffed, "That was...nothing."

"It was, wasn't it?" The good doctor sighed, knowing where this was going. "You don't like the idea of him leading you, do you?" A pale hand tightening around its glass was all the answer needed.

"It wouldn't bother me so much...if I could understand the headmaster's decision," Endo clarified. "Arc is clearly weak. Why give him dominion over the strong?" She could accept one of the others but why pick the weakest link?

"I don't know what he's thinking," Ripley shrugged. "I guess he thinks the kid's mind is sharp. But I will agree that brain power only compensates for so much." Yet another harsh lesson she had learned. "You'll have to learn to accept compromise." She took another sip of rancid crimson liquid.

"I shall," Endo said lowly. "We are synchronized or we are nothing." Liking every facet of your hive wasn't mandatory;that was for certain. Though, she wouldn't waste energy shouting her greviances like Schnee or Rose.

"The stakes aren't quite that high, not yet," Ellen chuckled. "But enough about Arc. What are your feelings on the rest of your team?" She dug. "Nikos seems promising."

The big girl's head turned away and Ripley's eyes bulged a little. Had she just heard a whimper?! "She is...strange," Endo grimaced. "Her scent cries out for things I don't understand...don't know how to answer."

That was troubling indeed. What sort of bewitching bio-chemistry did the champion possess to startle an apex predator like her youngling? It would be best to keep tabs on this to be sure. For now, it was time to try deflect as quickly as possible. "What of Valkyrie and Lie Ren?"

As if by some sort of magic release, Endo snapped back to her usually enigmatic self. Her white eyes looked over her waiting parent aimlessly as if finding an anchor. "The orange-haired one could use a muzzle. Lie Ren...is respectable enough." She finished the last of her juice.

The older woman breathed out, suddenly exhausted. Her shock hadn't completely left her yet. Her kin was actually proving to be slightly more volatile than she'd hoped. "It's late and I think I've kept you too long," she stood up with an exaggerated stretch, "Come on, I'll walk you back."

The other dark head nodded faintly.

Phantom pain suddenly lanced through the cyclops' missing eye. Her jaw clicked. Wonderful, now _she_ was stressed...Things would definitely end up being more...'fun' than she anticipated. It was time to get Endo back to her dorm and then make a vain effort to have a good night rest.

Class started for both of them the next day.

* * *

Endo would give almost anything to make Nora stop fidgeting. The other kids were providing more than enough subterfuge with their background chatter. Human and Faunus really seemed to enjoy noise.

What was bothering her more than anything was subtlety stinging aroma of the redhead on her other side. It wasn't as pronounced as before but that was almost worse. Maintaining a decent level of coherence almost made its affects more maddening. The pheromones caressed her subconscious ever so gently, whispering in what might as well have been a foreign language.

Endo didn't know how much longer she could survive the slow, constant buzz. Hopefully she'd get used to it. Mmmm...doubtful.

Wonderful, now she was fidgeting.

It was 8:58A.M...where was the teacher?

On cue, everyone's heads turned as the door swung open and in popped their hourly chaperone. White lab coat swaying gallantly, Ripley sauntered in. She slammed her case down on the desk, giving an eerie smile.

More than half the class gave her a strange look. Her proud scars and single eye pegged her more as a veteran than a woman of academia. Even by the standards of Huntsman.

Endo was somewhat surprised herself. She knew her mother was a scientist, but what were the chances she would end up in her class? Decent, she'd wager. And yet...

"Good morning students," Ellen said deeply, inner authoritarian coming out. She scrawled her name on the chalkboard, punctuating with a tap of the chalk. She turned back around, primed and laxed. "My name is Doctor Ellen Ripley. Feel free to call me Ms. R. Plenty of my students have in the past.I will be your dust and science teacher."

Faint whispers scattered through the room.

Endo heard Weiss gasp quietly behind her.

"Ripley? _The_ Doctor Ellen Ripley?"

"Who's that?" Ruby asked ignorantly.

"Ellen Ripley is one of the major inovators of Atlesian weapons!" Weiss hissed impatiently. "How have you never heard of her?!"

"I haven't either," Yang added with a sheepish scratch of her cheek.

"She's a very prominent woman," Blake noted. "The state of the kingdom's defenses might not be as adequate without her contributions."

Well...that was certainly news to alledged woman's daughter. Ellen didn't regularly talk about anything pertaining to herself particularly. Mainly just about humans in general and basic education. Endo knew her caretaker without really knowing her at all. "Mother never said anything about her past before..."

Her thinking aloud elicited reponses.

"'Mother'?" Pyrrha blinked with slight shock.

Jaune's reaction was more...verbose. "You're the daughter of an Elite Atlas specialist!?" His tone was nothing short of trepid. No wander the giantess' demeanor was so...frightening.

A stern voice stopped anyone else from having a say, " _Former_ Atlas specialist, Mr. Arc." Ripley tapped her foot impatiently. "Can I get quiet in the back?" Testily adjusting her coat, she turned back the formula in progress on the board.

It was clearly geared towards their group but everyone obeyed. Though, that didn't stop anyone from giving Endo ambiguous glances. None of which she caught thanks to her own sudden and unexplainable perturbation. It lasted for the rest of the class as the doctor droned on about basic sciences her kid already knew. As the day went on, curiosity took higher and higher precedence.

The alien spent sparring class trying to pin exactly what made Goodwitch...'loveable'. She was attractive if that meant much. Her personality was terse and stern. Endo could appreciate her no nonsense demeanor but it was nothing worth getting in a frenzy over. Much less, allowing... _that_ to occur.

She didn't even give the 'match' between her peers the time of day.

Oobleck was at least entertaining to a degree. His rapid movement forced Endo's eyes to keep tracking him. The words that left his mouth were trifling as they were informative.

Human and Faunus were once openly engaged in war. That in itself wasn't too confusing, so much as the reason behind it. If it were for territory or resources, she would have understood. It wasn't the case. It was because of 'opression' and 'art'.

Opression. A word that Endo had decided was another word for prevalence of natural selection. A word skewed towards those seeking unwarranted pity. There was nothing unjust or cruel about it. The strong set the boundaries in place and the weak acted within them.

Art. Creativity, skill, and beauty coming together to create nebulous...stuff. Truth be told, she couldn't really wrap her head around it. In anycase, the point remained. Both topics seemed like poor foundations for war.

But the most confounding bit was how the altercation ended. Neither Human nor Faunus won. They just surrendered and agreed to coexist. Except...they didn't really. The White Fang existed to finish what was started, if it was to be believed. Of course, there were humans with the same ideas. So they had conceded to not waging war...so they could continue to fight one another on a lesser scale?

...What?

White eyes glanced at a certain scraggly boy with contempt .

At least if the battle continued in earnest, they could have culled the genealogical wheat from the chaff.

The last class of note was that of Professor Port. His breakdown of Grimm was...amusing. Though it lacked any real information about the fiends. It had more to do with their teacher's opinion on what made a good Huntsman.

Endo had trouble trying to figure out where the smell of cabbages entered the equation.

"A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Port blustered. "A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise."

 _Strange,_ Endo thought. _I feel a strong haze of agression._

"Now, who of you feels that they are the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss shot up faster than was reasonable, "I do, sir!"

"Well then," Port gestured to a cage with red eyes peering out of it. "let's find out! Step forward and face your opponent."

Ah, now Endo would get to see if Schnee was worth something as an individual combatant. Her united dynamic was clearly trash.

Low and behold, a washout was written in the stars.

"Ruby, please! I'm trying to focus!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Between belligerent out bursts, Weiss managed a sloppy parry against the boarbatusk, lost her weapon and almost got hereself skewered out of pure petulance. Ruby fufilled her part in trying to support her teammate who managed to pull out a slapdash finisher with her glyphs.

For Schnee to meet her with such hostility continued to be baffling pointless. Rose was actually knowledgeable. What's more, she was on equal terms with the the whitehead in strength to be sure. So why continue to waste energy?

Ruby was actually worth her weight...

It was literally only their disconnected mind sets holding them back.

As soon as Weiss finished her adversary, she stormed out of the room, making Ruby follow her.

 _Childish...What would she do if our roles were reversed?_

Still, Endo knew what was expected of her, by those in power. By her mother.

When class was dismissed, Endo's team went one way and she went the other. They didn't have to be with each other at all times. Just as well, the alien needed time to think.

Though, she missed a concerned glance from a kind warrior.

This world and its inhabitants were strange and foreign. What was this path of theirs that she was expected to find? Would she even want to walk it? What choice did she actually have? Her parent wanted nothing less.

And yet, Ripley was one of these humanoids and prominent at that.

That felt...worrying...

 _We are synchronized or we are nothing._

Strange...Maybe things weren't as simple for these creatures. They basically had her questioning her own principles already.

However, if things weren't as simple then that left the question of 'Why not'?


	8. Sunrise, Sunset

**A/N:Mounty Oum and Ridley Scott own RWBY and Alien respectively. This story has been made with creative consultation from FelipeCH98. Plz enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sunrise, Sunset**

Three weeks in and Ripley was already close to killing herself. Metaphorically speaking. Not because of anything involving Endo. Not to say that things in that department were going great. Nonetheless, the real reason for this particular moment of despair was simple; grading papers.

She could lecture with the best of them and even enjoyed sharing knowledge but her hatred for paperwork was legendary. She couldn't enjoy a process so thoughtless. Plus, the act of confirming ignorance or brilliance had an unhappy cynicism to it.

 _A…_

 _A…_

 _B…_

 _A…_

 _C…_

 _B..._

 _D...Jesus, Arc._

 _F...28!? Fuck, Winchester!_

Call her bias, but science couldn't be that incomprehensible. Said the woman who performed alchemy on a living being. Ugh, she needed nicotine. Her fingers dug into her coat pocket and plucked out the tiny carton.

 _Empty…_

It was tossed into garbage none too gently. Just like her life.

How did she get back here? How was everything so...not different. Pete...Bart...Oz…

It was like nothing had changed. Like things had been _forced_ to stay the same, by her colleagues. They laughed, smiled and pleasantly talked about nothing. It took someone with Ripley's paranoia to read the subtext. When she wasn't looking, she still felt sympathetic glances stab the back of her head. It was so disgusting and it made no sense!

Only Glynda treated her like a traitor, even if it was low key. It wasn't even annoying anymore. It just brought her comfort. It almost made her consider not trying to reconcile with the blonde.

Huh...and she was supposed to be a parent.

As stated, she wasn't doing all that well in those regards either. The other day, she had to convince Endo that her shifting skin tone didn't mean anything was wrong with her. She was just getting a tan.

 _I could teach her graduate science no problem, but the fundamentals of vitamin D slipped my mind._

Ripley hadn't actually taken note of how pale the poor girl looked in all these years. Not until her skin went from near bone white to fair. The devil was in the details. Details that were right in front of her face. How'd the biggest of small details go over her head?

To think that she'd consider a more monstrous Endo rending her flesh 'the good ol' days'. She'd felt clever then, more confident and even happy. Now she was out in the free world again, anxious and demeaned.

"Brooding isn't a good look for you," the sound of heels on tile:Glynda.

Ellen's head turned just enough to half look at her out of the corner of her eye. The most minute of acknowledgements. "Can I help you?" She wasn't pety, just tired.

Goodwitch shrugged, "I was going to ask the same of you." Her finger automatically pushed up her glasses. "You only make that face when you having some sort of crisis or an epiphany."

Ripley turned in her chair and just motioned for her to shoo.

The blonde wouldn't have any of it. This was the kind of thing that drove her crazy when they were together! The woman was so stingy with her thoughts.

She spun the former specialist's chair around with a glare, "I'm not a cloud of noxious fume. I deserve words after all this time."

"I don't know what there even is to say," those brown eyes of hers looked positively dead.

"How about the words 'I'm sorry' and then you proceed to explain why I woke up next to no one one morning?" Her arms crossed demandingly as she waited patiently.

"Sorry."

How... lazy! An Atlesian Knight could have said it with more sincerity! Red-faced and too offended for words, the witch took her leave.

Ripley just ogled the stack still left on her desk. "I don't know how to do things the easy way, Glyn," she muttered to herself. "You should know that."

In Endo made it through these next four years in one piece, than any speed bumps wouldn't matter.

* * *

Endo's morning started off typical. Unlike the others, she'd sleep in the corner cocooned up in her blankets. It felt...homey. She wouldn't change it if she could. The downside, however, was that Jaune would usually stumble about looking for the bathroom in the dark each morning.

He ended up stepping on her every time. Even though it was always an accident, he's still ended up pile driven into the carpet. The alien would use the bathroom first, seeing as how she was already up.

Meanwhile, Ren would make sure their leader's neck wasn't broken.

The giantess' routine was efficient, unsurprisingly. First...the bowl of shame. Something she never needed to use much until recently. Her mother had ordered her to increase consumption of human foodstuffs. She begrudgingly obliged. Lie Ren made it bearable, she'd admit. Him and his pancakes with their gooey syrup. The sensation was... hypnotic. Her memory of eating them was always fuzzy. She'd take a bite and the next clear moment, her plate would be empty and her lips sticky. It always pleased Valkyrie for some unapparent reason...

Movement taken care of, she'd shower, brush her teeth and she was finished. Okay, maybe she'd take an extra moment to marvel at her new complexion. It bothered her more than she thought at first.

As much as she liked the outside, she did not trust the sun. Something so far away that could effect things and yet not be touched…It gave this planet life and it could take it away. Could the mercy of something with such power be counted on?

Endo thought not.

As mentioned, breakfast was delicious. She and Lie Ren were the only ones who valued silence. Valkyrie carried on while her brunette friend listened with stoic interest. Nikos and Arc made awkward small talk while the redhead continued to secrete her strange scent.

While it wasn't _as_ grating as before, it still felt like thorns tickling her brain. The ultimate question remained:why?

A scent was like any message relay, you didn't use it to send nothing. Endo's mind should have been able to deduce something from it. She'd certainly had enough time. What was the warrior's body trying to say? What did it want?! Was the Mistralian purposely taunting her?

"Endo."

The smooth voice broke the alien's little bubble. "Eh?" she stumbled. Green eyes were staring at her inquisitively. Nikos must have been speaking to her for at least a minute while she was occupied. "I was asking if you wanted to take a walk around campus with me and Jaune after classes."

The sound of a raising eyebrow was nearly audible, "Why?" One could almost hear Ren and Nora thinking the same thing. Endo and Jaune were far from friends and Pyrrha was a wildcard. Even the chatterbox of the team could tell Endo didn't feel particularly endeared to any of them. Yet this was a strange way to go about bonding, maybe a bit too straightforward.

"It just... seemed like a thing to do," Jaune's eye contact faltered, voting to look at his half empty plate instead, afraid to even imply dominion over the girl. Leader status be damned.

"And...you just seemed to be a bit outdoorsy," Pyrrha offered a weak but sincere smile. "It just seemed like a nice idea."

The alien contemplated for a minute. She was the one to say they functioned together or wouldn't succeed. Of course, that was in terms of battle and overall motives. After nearly a month, these creatures still seemed to be nonsense but maybe it was her lack of attempting to understand that was also at fault. It was why she was here afterall. It was her credence given by her parent. She could not fail…

"I...would like that."

* * *

Blake tried to steer clear of obsessions. They'd all but ruined her life. The humans' obsession with their hatred for the faunus. Her obsession with her cause. Adam's obsession with his cause. Something that consumed one so thoroughly often lead to a Pandora's box.

It's good thing this wasn't _actually_ an obsession. Not yet. It was closer to a plague. A plague of curiosity brought on by the extravagantly tall woman sitting one row down from her and her team.

It shouldn't have seemed like a big deal by someone as...diverse as Blake. Shaking the notion felt impossible, however. The former White Fang was almost certain Endo wasn't a human, nor was she a faunus. It was something that was sensed on an instinctual level. A sensation she was sure the other faunus, as few as there were in the school, could feel too.

What did that make her? The question had been rolling in her subconscious since classes started. What was Endo and why, with every fiber of her being, was Blake convinced she should be afraid of her?

" _Why do you smell like that?"_

" _Smell like what?"_

" _Grief."_

Not even a faunus could have such a primal perception. Humans certainly weren't that empathetic. Endo had been right. Blake's thoughts had become tangled in her departure and the long road to rectifying years of mistakes.

Then there was what happened in the Emerald Forest. It shouldn't have been possible to use one's aura that efficiently. Maybe that's what you got when you were trained by Atlas specialist but advanced moves like that still shouldn't have come easy for a first year...

Blake shook her head. It was probably best for her to get back to taking notes. Ripley's tests were like rusty nails for the brain. Still, she would need to unravel the mystery sooner or later.

 _Why does it feel like someone's trying to burn a whole in my head?_

Golden eyes looked to the front of the room where Dr. Ripley was inconspicuously peering at her over her shoulder...while still jotting down material on the board. Every one else was too busy trying to copy her to notice the molten steel in her remaining eye.

Whether she wanted to or not, Blake's eyes were buried in her composition book, needles suddenly being drug over her skin.

Perhaps Endo wasn't the only possible danger here…

She had to be careful.

 _Curiosity killed the cat._

* * *

Moss and algae had started to scratch at the stone. It was the most depressing things she'd seen in awhile. It was all her fault. Glynda had no excuse.

She lifted her glasses to itch her eyes. The damn cemetery was agitating her allergies. _Yeah, right. Just get on with it girl._

Her throat struggled to get rid the feeling of grit. Eventually, she was able to force out a "Hi."

"I...I know it's been awhile." Six years to be exact. "I'm sorry about that. Sorry about a lot, actually." She had wanted to forget, that was the most unforgivable part.

"A lot's happened since we last talked. More in the last month than anything else." How could she say it? Part of her still didn't believe it. The blonde just had to go for it, she supposed. "R...Your mother's come back."

"I know, it shocked me too."Her fingers danced on her arm. "I'm shocked but happy. I think the others feel the same way. What happened hurt us all. Your mother especially." Glynda didn't believe Ripley would have bolted on all of them otherwise.

Her fist clenched. "But I'm also angry." Why didn't Ellen trust that Glynda would be there for her? That they all would? Why did the brunette add insult to injury by leaving her like that? Uh...getting angry here would do nothing.

The witch searched for what to say next. Should she tell her of Endo? Would it hurt her to know? Just because Ripley had someone to take care of didn't mean her first child would just be forgotten...right?

The former specialist wouldn't do that. Yet hadn't she broached the subject. There was an unspoken message between the faculty that it was Ripley's wound to open if she chose.

What of Goodwitch?

The one person she'd been wanting to talk to the most about this was ignoring it entirely. After all these years. Or maybe she just couldn't face the past. Period.

These few weeks had just been cold. Like they hadn't been a thing. They didn't talk beyond stiff greetings. Not until their recent chat. It was like they had been a dream, as if their time wasn't even real.

Glynda was almost convinced it wasn't...until she came here. She wiped her eyes again. "I'm sorry...I thought I was more prepared than this." Four years after the fact, she'd just stop coming to visit. She told herself it was for the best, that it was just a matter of moving forward. Really, it was just running away. Maybe she couldn't fault Ripley.

Things needed time. The blonde thought she was done with all this but the grief was just sleeping. After a little more time, maybe she and Ellenn could be truly healed. A little push could mean the difference between ten more years. Her eyes caught a glance at her watch.

Lunch was almost over. Glynda gave a disappointed exhale. "I have to go," she turned, "but I'll be back. It won't take another six years, I promise. I love you, honey...and I miss you."

 _Hopefully, I'll have more to say. Maybe your mother will come with me._

Goodwitch walked away from Amanda Ripley's grave feeling more hopeful...and lonely.

* * *

 **A/N:No, this project's not dead. In fact, I'm fighting to keep things alive. Recently, I hit a wall with Bent Roses, a story that was supposed to be my main priority, and started from square one. Maybe you've read it. If you have (and liked it) please visit my page and give some input on** _ **Bent Roses Redux**_ **. Trust me, I'm every bit as upset as you are that this happened again. That's why I need you guys to speak up. Give me some advice about what could be better, what I'm doing right, etc. It could make a difference no matter how small the tip. Same goes for** _ **Queen**_ **. I can't make you do anything but your support never goes unnoticed. Thanks to those who have supported me so far. It's** _ **so**_ **uplifting. :)**

 **Until next time, keep on rocking!**

 **Other things in my archive for your literary pleasure:**

 **Bent Roses Redux (RWBY and Drakengard Crossover)**

 **Wyrd Chronicle s (Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover)**

 **Hollow Guise (Sword Art Online Hollow Fragment)**

 **La Vida Loca Keshin (Inuyasha )**

 **Thing (Omega Quintet)**


	9. Prowling Around

**A/N:Ridley Scott and the late Mounty Oum own Alien and RWBY respectively.**

 **This work was done with help from my good friend, FelipeCH98. If you get the chance, check out his community: Come Sail Away!**

 **Plz Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prowling Around**

"I thought you said we'd just be walking around campus…" Endo's brow went up as she detected slight deception. Why would they be at the airbus station otherwise?

"I did," Pyrrha nodded, her cohort's irritation not lost on her. "But I thought a trip into Vale would be more... informative." The toe of her shoe circled the ground as she held her arm awkwardly.

"Informative?" Endo and even Jaune questioned her motives, the latter with a stroke of his chin.

"More for me than anyone really," The redhead blushed slightly. "As you know, I'm originally from Mistralian. Even though I've been here for tournaments, I never can quite remember what's around. So... I thought we could just explore together…" She was nervously playing with her ponytail as she ended. That had all sounded better in her head.

"I don't know much about...Vale either," Endo added in without her own consent. The warrior didn't need to know that so why had she say it? Her head shook on reflex.

"So…?" Jaune floundered, feeling out of place. "... Let's go?"

Taking that as approval, Pyrrha pulled both toward the bus and their excursion began. The bus ride was fairly quiet with Jaune between Pyrrha and Endo, the blonde getting an eerie sense of danger. He could swear the giantess was contemplating ways to kill him in her head. Strange considering that she humming to no rhythm or appearing to be fascinated with something under her nails. Admittedly, his paranoia came from experience.

 _What am I even doing here? Endo hates me! What's Pyrrha thinking?!_

 _Well...It's not like I don't get the animosity. She's really strong and I'm...me. It probably feels like a slap in the face to have me as a leader. And stepping on her probably doesn't help. Maybe this could be my chance to show her I'm not that bad. An Arc always has redeeming qualities! I'm a good dancer! I look handsome. At least my mom thinks so. She's never been wrong before either._

"Jaune?"

The arc was pulled out of his head to see Pyrrha's green eyes looking worried and Endo's foot tapping impatiently. "We're at our stop?" He guessed rhetorical before jumbling to his feet. How long had he drifted off? _They're staring, say something Jaune!_ "Dinner!" Damn, he almost had it! Shaking off their confused stares, he took another swing at it. "You guys wanna go to dinner first?"

"Not hungry," Endo shot him down.

"I thought we could walk around a bit first," the redhead said, kindly. "You know, do some window shopping."

"What do need...windows for?" The trans-species girl questioned. None of theirs in the dorm were the broken. Even if they were, the school would replace them.

Pyrrha noted that figures of speech weren't the dark-haired girls strong suit.

Still, Endo allowed herself to be ushered into the city, which was quite a curious thing. It was like Beacon's campus but on a larger scale. Many people moving around and bouncing from receptacle to receptacle looking for something to keep their hands busy. The pedestrians seemed just as aimless as the students. Their legs were simply moving, carrying them. But what for?

Maybe she wasn't to know any more than they. Yet, mother sent her to mingle with them still. She chuffed involuntarily but her companions gave no notice. They were caught up in chatting with each other. They smiling but why? What did words bring to them that gave them… "joy"? Endo received plenty through scent and observation and yet nothing at all. Arc's scent was the least notable thing in world while, even at its most sly, Nikos' scent brought a tingling warmth to her skin. She could succeed in ignoring it as long she didn't acknowledge it directly. The redhead was the one worth acknowledging as a danger but until she went on the offensive, the alien could not react. At least not in a violent manner.

She tried to push her mind toward other things. She wouldn't need to try too hard.

Now, fashion wasn't ever set as one of Endo's priorities. The only importance that Ripley placed on clothing was to shield her nudity. Color coordination was a foreign term to her. So, she was a bit out of touch when Pyrrha took her inside a department store.

While Jaune rummaged through the men's section, the girls were on their own hunt. More specifically, Pyrrha was hunting for something that would appeal to Endo.

"What about this one?" She held it up to the tall form.

"It's red," her face was blank. As usual.

"This one?"

"It' blue."

"This one?"

"It's green."

"You don't like any of them?" Pyrrha tilted her head, feeling disappointed with herself. She really wanted just a bit of insight on Endo's tastes, since they were vague up until this point. Except when it came to sweets. Certainly, there had to be more layers to her than that.

"I never said that," the alien clarified, not getting why it mattered. "I have plenty of...clothes. What do I need with more?"

"Well, I suppose you don't _need_ more," the redhead admitted. "But wearing different things can bring out certain types of beauty." She could see the giantess wasn't following her. Her fingers snapped frantically as she tried to complete her thought. "It's almost kind of like wearing a different skin."

"We're going to...skin people now?" Endo would could use the stress release by now. Ripley most likely wouldn't appreciate it, though.

"No!" The warrior yelped horrified.

Endo nearly reared back at the suddenness.

Pyrrha apologized for the scare before trying to get back to her point. "What I'm trying to say is that you, Endo, have your own wonderful features and that the right outfit could accentuate them," she held out the dress to her body again. "Know what I mean?"

"Yes…" Not at all, but if it meant ending this conversation, she'd say anything-wait a minute! Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something. It was big, floppy, and pink. She meandered over to the shelf, entranced as she picked it up. The straw weave was sturdy enough to where she could easily feel it against her fingers. "What is this…?"

"I believe that's a sun hat," Pyrrha said, walking over to her. "It keeps the heat off you" Endo went rigid to the point where the warrior thought she was having some sort of fit. In a flash, the item was on her head and the tall girl was scanning herself in the mirror. "Beautiful…"

That made the redhead chuckle. It was kind of silly but if it made her feel special than it was a fantastic thing indeed. Hehe...It kind of made her look like a big tulip.

"Ladies…" Jaune called from behind them, making them turn and freeze. He was head to toe in western. A hide jacket, boots with spurs, a ten-gallon hat, blue jeans and a neckerchief completed his...mistake. Jaune himself was grinning with pride. "What do you think?"

"Ugh…" Endo's brain struggled to piece together the smear with legs in front of her.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Pyrrha had her hand clasped over her mouth, nearly suffocating. Her eyes watered profusely as she strived to let her friend maintain his dignity. The battle was lost rather quickly as a laughing fit seized her. One that made people turn and look.

The blonde frowned, pride stung. He didn't look _that_ bad, did he? He reexamined himself and a part of brain told him that just maybe he did. So, he slunk back into the forest of the men's department, leaving the giantess even more confused about her "friends".

After they left, Pyrrha apologized fervently and Jaune just humbly shook it off. On a separate note, Endo silent enjoyed her purchase of one pink sunhat.

At Pyrrha's mention that she was starting to become peckish, the group headed to a niche little restaurant where the food was quality and the waiters wouldn't stop being standoffish if it killed them.

Pyrrha noticed that Endo's stony expression had a bit perplexity mixed into it. At last. Her eyes seem to wander without any real direction. "Something the matter?" The redhead posed with concern.

"It's occurs to me…" the giantess began still somewhat distracted, "I have never been inside these...stores or restaurants before today. Any of them." A warm sensation coursed through her as she soaked in the buzz of other lifeforms surrounding her. Their footsteps, voices, and their very breathing. "Are they always so...active?"

"They're places of business," the blonde teen explained awkwardly, thrown off guard by such a basic question. "So yeah."

"Business…" Endo repeated slowly, urging her recollection to kick in. "The activity of making, buying, or selling goods or providing services in exchange for money." She blinked slowly, wondering if she got the definition right. There were some words she didn't get to use that often

"That's...correct?" Jaune shrugged. What else was he to do?

Pyrrha smiled, unable to explain why the situation tickled her. It just did. She enjoyed seeing Endo's simple heart displayed so openly. It was a strange innocence she hadn't even seen before.

At that point, the waiter trudged over to them. "Are we ready to order?" He asked sluggishly, his tone as dead as his eyes. His pen lazily dangled above his notepad as he exhaled roughly.

Jaune raised his finger first, "Can I get the-", he squinted, leaning closer to the menu, "- 'Whatcha know about diabetus?' burger…?" He critiqued the apparent spelling error. "Shouldn't that be diabetes?" No that that would somehow make it positive.

"No."

"Oh...Okay."

Pyrrha took up the mantle next, if only to allow this person to get faster away from them. His bad attitude felt infectious" I'll take the minestrone soup, please!" She smiled to combat his grimy spirits.

"Sure~ you will."

Endo assumed it was her turn. The alien would just follow the examples given to her. "Cheesecake... _please_ ," she almost grunted. That word still bothered her even if she'd used with her mother a couple times.

"Skippin' straight to dessert, I see," the waiter commented, nonplussed yet somehow still being passive aggressive. Even if she was just a string bean now, she'd be a pork chop soon, he could tell. _You want some cannolis too, fatty?_

He skulked off to submit their orders and the three were left to continue conversating. Not having an obvious jumping off point, Pyrrha just figured starting with the basics would be good. But Jaune surprisingly beat her to the punch.

"So... uh...En-dawg, were you born in Atlas?" The teen asked, making his attempt at cool. His smile and narrowed blue eyes brought brought back his cocky mask. He leaned towards the big girl that was looking anywhere but his direction. She was far too enamored with the disarrayed scampering of people around her. Jaune's mask slid off a bit. "Ugh...chica?"

Nothing.

"Big E?"

Endo's eyes were drawn to him as he kept making noise. With a frown, she finally responded. "Are you...talking to me?"

"Yeah." He was looking right at her, wasn't he?

"Do you not know my...name?" She pondered aloud, her tone rough.

"Of course I know your name!" He responded without hesitation, not wanting to give her a reason to damage his person. Out of reflex, he put his arms in front of his face. He kept just enough space between them to peek out.

He hadn't brought the taller teen to anger...yet. So instead of lunging on him, she merely shifted in her seat. "Why did you not say it?" She had at least remembered _his_ name.

"I was just trying some nicknames…" Jaune rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling mighty foolish right about then.

"Nicknames?"

"Yeah, you know," he shrugged. "Just some friendly alternate names for someone you're close to." Who hadn't heard of nicknames before? Confusion was starting to overtake any sense of fear.

The meaning instantly struck her as she thought of her mother calling her "sweetheart" or "kid". She growled suddenly, "To you...my name is Endo." She hissed quietly.

He quickly yielded to the blank irises trying to bore a hole in his head. "Okay, got it, cool!" He coward slightly.

In hopes of cutting tension, Pyrrha attempted to get a word in edgewise. "I think this conversation started with Jaune wanting to know about your home life Endo," she spoke quickly, half of it stemming from her own biting curiosity. It would be nice to get the conversation back on track.

Endo looked to the redhead hesitantly. Her teeth grinded lightly in contemplation. She didn't have a reason to tell this girl or anyone anything. But she didn't have a reason not to either. "What...do you want to know?"

"Your mother seems like an interesting individual," the warrior said. The woman was supposedly a profound genius and it was unlikely she got those scars from nothing. God only knew what her relationship to with her eccentric daughter was like. "What is she like?"

What was she like? What did that question even mean? "She's...mother…" was the simple rebuttal the trans-species girl gave.

"Maybe I should have clarified. I meant what is her personality?"

Personality: individual differences in characteristic patterns like thinking, feeling, and/or behaving. Thoughts, feeling, and behavior. Thoughts...she didn't know. Feelings... feelings...feelings...Her birth giver didn't emote overly much. When she did, Endo only tasted her feelings. She couldn't explain them and could hardly sympathize with them, as much as she tried. Behavior. Mother behaved like mother.

The revelation of her former occupation was the first thing about Ripley that she questioned or explored. And it felt...deceitful. No, it was before that. It was as she walked through the forest, breathed in its air, and digested it colors. It was then that she realized her only parent had deprived her of it. Mm... what was this sudden pit in her stomach?

Even with no pupils or irises, Pyrrha could tell Endo's eyes were starting to glaze over. She began to worry. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pushed."

"Sorry...for what?" She snapped out of it sharply enough.

"Never mind," the redhead breathed out in relief. "If I haven't completely scared you off the subject, may we know about where you grew up?" She continued poking more tenderly. "What was Atlas like?"

"I've never seen Atlas."

"That's right, you didn't even know that your mom was a specialist…She must have quit before you were born." That still didn't quite make sense. Surely, they at least still lived in the least for some time.

"You had to come up in one of the kingdoms though," Jaune intuitively voiced Pyrrha's inklings which were slowly becoming his.

"No. I grew up in a cold place...a cave of metal." What was the word? "A lab."

"A lab?" The two parroted with some obvious shock on their faces. Blue and green eyes were about as wide as they would go.

Nod.

"Ms. Ripley is a scientist...maybe she's a bit of a workaholic?" The Mistralian guessed. She thought to elaborate when Endo raised a brow. The girl didn't handle slang well at all it seemed. "Does she like her job a lot? Enough to take it home with her?"

"I don't think she was...working in our home. She spent most of her time with me."

Pyrrha smiled, thinking the sentiment was sweeter than it really was. Visions of her own mother and their quality time tickled her mind. Her brain imagined hugs and kisses instead lectures and experiments. "Doing what? "She asked with pure saccharine.

"Turning me."

"Turning you?"

"Into a human."

That was an odd way of saying that your parent raised you. Pyrrha and Jaune almost thought she was attempting a jest but nothing about Endo seemed any more humorous than usual. Her eyes were just as dull and her lips just as straight.

Before any clarity could be given, the waiter arrived with their orders, just as pissy as before. At least he had the decency to leave quickly that time.

Endo suspiciously prodded at the soft looking triangle of cream she had ordered. She didn't know if she quite approved of the gooey brown coating layered over top or the dark crust underneath. Nevertheless, she took a bite of it and had nothing to regret. The melt-in-your-mouth confection had a perfect balance of sweetness, texture, and general pleasantry. A strange purr rumbled from within her throat.

"Oh my god…" Jaune muttered as stared down at his burger, the sesame seeds returning the favor. The buns were as thick as halves of a coconut and the two patties had to be the circumference of his head. With the cheese oozing out the way it was, the blonde wandered if he'd be able to pick it up. He tried it anyway and discovered the cheese was burn-your-fingers hot. Now he _really_ wished that he better understood aura. He hastily disappeared into the bathroom to lower the chances of blistering.

Pyrrha and Endo were left alone at the table. The warrior was already about to try and pick the giantess' brain again when she realized the vacant expression she now wore. Her fingers rigidly held the fork perfectly still while her lips were screwed tight and the corner of her eyes were glued towards the men's restroom. The quivering vein in her fork hand didn't seem to bode well.

"Endo?"

Nothing.

"Endo?"

The big girl's body remained set in stone. Eyes unmoving, unblinking, as not a single muscle twitched. Was she even breathing? "Sorry!" Pyrrha apologized preemptively.

Endo spasmed when the Mistralian flicked her forehead. "Aaahh!"

Her gravelly voice squealed in shock as her head swiveled on her neck joint and her eyes rolled. She shook herself before regaining focus. Her eyes looked perturbed. "When...did you get here?" Her face reddened when she remembered. "Oh...that's right." What was with this warmth in her face? It wasn't hot in here. Was this embarrassment? Maybe...it felt like there was more to it though. What had she been thinking just now, she couldn't remember...

Arc burned his hands and she blacked out. Yes...that was what caused it.

When she smelt the blonde leader's flesh burning. His... _human_ flesh. The scent had been mind-numbingly sweet. Sweet enough to make her go out of herself. Sweet enough for her to forget Nikos' infernal scent. But it didn't make her full of fear. No.

For some strange reason, it made her mouth water as she wondered just what human tasted like.

* * *

 **A/N:Goddamn, I've been pecking at this for a while. I figured I'd better do something to reassure you this piece isn't dead. I hope it turned out okay. Like I said I typed this out over a longer period of time. College will sidetrack you like that. I'm only sorry it's so short. But I'll just have to pray I can work just a little bit faster somehow. Not just for you all, it annoys me to have something in the pipes for so long as much as it does anyone.**

 **Still, sorry to make you wait.**

 **As always, if you think you can help me out with a comment, or even just a fav or a follow, shoot! Motivation/advice will only help. I want to thank you all immensely for reading in the first place:)**

 **Have an awesome day and blessings to you!**


	10. Omake:Stacks!

**A/N: I do not own Alien or RWBY. They belong to Ridley Scott and Monty Oum respectively. Please support the official release and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake: The Beast with a Million Stacks!**

 **Beacon Academy, Tuesday, Teacher's lounge**

"You heard the story, right? Word is that there's some maniac on the loose! One that hungers for pancakes! They stalk the cafeteria, seeing all and never being seen. Innocent students are robbed of their delicious breakfast pastries with nary a clue of where they went. Their ears only catch a faint scudding, A viscous and sinister sound you can't hear until it's far too late! Some believe it's an envious breakfast demon! Other's believe it's the ghost of the janitor who lost the love of his life and eternally hungers for the cooking he'll never have again. Or maybe, and just maybe, there is no culprit and reality itself rejects the premise of the wonderful, golden stacks! How!? How, I ask you, do we fight the course of reality!?"

Ripley blinked, "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard in my life, bar none." She said stonily without missing a beat.

"Is it!?" Port challenged, shacking his fork at her before pretending it was rocket ship and making whooshing noises. He then scooted his plate of flapjacks closer to himself with extreme paranoia.

"I'm sorry about this…" Oobleck apologized with a sheepish scratch of his head. "I think our coffee got mixed up this morning. Checking his canister, the green-haired teacher saw that it was severely lower than it should have been.

"Still," Glynda adjusted her glasses. "We do get reports of mass food theft in the cafeteria whenever pancakes are served…" She frowned. "We could get sued for malnutrition if this goes on much longer."

Ellen nearly scoffed, "Listen we just need to figure out who it really is and then we give them a whack upside the head." Ripley went to take a bite out of her own stack only to end up biting her fork. "Shit!" She sprang up, clutching her mouth and then hit them. Their plates were suddenly empty, spotless. There wasn't even any syrup left!

"What the devil!?" Oobleck and Glynda cried in unison.

"Aaah! Evil is afoot!" Port cried whilst stabbing the air with his fork, screaming bloody murder. Or war crying bloody murder.

"Did any of you see anything?" The blonde of the group asked anxiously. She one of the few times since being a Huntress, she was a little shook.

Ripley's eyes immediately found that the vent cover to the air duct was removed. That was the all the answer she needed. There was only one being she knew off that liked traveling via air shaft. "No," she answered with a deadpan. "But I knew who done it, anyway."

A haunting belch ran throughout the school of Beacon.

 **A/N: This has nothing at all to do with the cannon of my story! But this was suggested to me by a guest reviewer! A bit Chibi fun on the side, if you will. Thanks, whoever you are!And thank all of you for your continuous support! I love all you guys! Stay beautiful.**


	11. Fever Part 1

**A/N: RWBY and Alien are owned by Monty Oum and Ridley Scott. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Fever Part 1:Contamination**

It would only be a few moments before class started and then Ms. Ripley would begin lecturing as usual in that eerily robotic tone of hers. If she didn't run a few minutes behind…again. Out of habit, Blake had begun to doodle in her notebook, absorbed in her woes and dreams. That was until she noticed something was wrong with the scene. She looked down at the row of seats below and noticed only 4 of 5 team JNPER members were present. A certain giantess was nowhere to be found.

The secret faunus' curiosity was peaked. She hadn't been able to stop thinking of Endo as a mystery in need of solving since yesterday. She also didn't know where to start. The bigger brunette was about as talkative as Ren. Or less, if it could be helped. Even attempting to coax something out of her would be difficult if she wasn't in attendance, much less succeeding. What may have been just as strange was the unsettled energy among the remainder of team JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha's seemed to sag while their eyes focused on the empty desk. Nora was as quiet as her longtime friend for a change and, if possible, Ren's demeanor was stiffer than usual. The dark head hesitated for only a second. "Hey," Blake called tactlessly to her peers, "Where's Endo?"

"Hey, yeah!" Ruby stopped talking a clearly annoyed Weiss to death when she realized Blake was right. Her silver eyes scanned for Endo, suspecting she may have chosen a different seat for some reason; she could be kind of an oddball. When her search came up empty, she asked, "Is she all right?" Though they didn't say anything, Yang and Weiss found themselves waiting for an answer as well.

"Well…" Jaune didn't look up at them as his finger ran circles in the wood. Why did it feel like he'd get in trouble for saying something about the matter? It wasn't some dark secret but it certainly clung to his skin like one. Still, he figured they had better tell someone. Reluctantly, he willed his mouth to move, "She's kinda doin' a little…not good."

"'Not good' like how?" Yang questioned with a raised brow.

Guiltily, Pyrrha picked up the slack, "Her, Jaune, and myself went out to dinner yesterday evening and I think something may have gotten her sick." Her tone was somewhat weak and she sounded confused at her own words.

"I really don't think it was anything she ate," Nora interjected with less energy than normal. Her expression wasn't that much different from Pyrrha's.

"Agreed," Ren nodded stoically, "It looked more like a severe type of influenza." Mixed with HIV.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Yang asked, honestly somewhat worried. Endo seemed ridiculously tough; it was hard to imagine a flu bug bringing her down. Not if a Deathstalker or a Nevermore couldn't do the job.

"We should go, see her in the infirmary when we have time," Weiss suggested out of courtesy. Even though she didn't care for the tall girl overly much (she was very creepy), she had no ill will for her either. Even if she did get a tongue lashing from her back in the forest.

Pyrrha raised a finger, shutting that idea, "She's not in the infirmary and I don't think she'd want to see you if she was…" She trailed off.

"That's putting it mildly," Jaune added quietly.

"How come?" Ruby asked with a hint of disappointment. A second later, she added "To both statements!" for clarification.

"We don't know," Nora shrugged with an out-of-character scowl. "We woke up to her thrashing in the corner this morning and babbling to herself. When we went to go help her, she practically _begged_ us to stay away from her! When we offered to take her to the nurse she kept shouting 'Mother will be furious! Mother will be furious!'." The ginger did a decent of impression of Endo's deep but raspy cadence in a panicked tone.

"After that, she crawled under my bed!" The blonde leader stressed his declaration with a hand flourish. A deep frown settled on his face. "She looked…awful." He stated darkly. "She was all sweaty and back to being extremely pale; poor thing was a mess."

"We thought it would make it worse to try and force her to get help," his red headed partner said, shoulders slumped. "So we didn't"

Blake and her team were silent. "That's…" the katana wielder didn't know what to say. Her gut suddenly tightened with shame. She had been so ready to look at Endo as something to study or maybe even fear. Now, for all she knew, the poor girl's life could have been in danger.

"All kinds of messed up?" Yang hesitantly finished her partner's thought.

"Yeah," the shadow clone girl said almost numbly. Yet in the back of her mind, a devious idea sprouted. As bad is it made her feel to say it, this was an opportunity. If Endo was in a state of delirium, she might be coerced into exposing something more about herself. She still perceived the giantess as an enigma that could turn into a ticking time bomb. Why she suddenly developed strong paranoia over this matter, she didn't know. It was a sick thing to do, but she'd done worse…

That being said, maybe she would if she could get to Endo while she was mentally vulnerable.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! Devious!Blake is on the case. Next time should be interesting (I hope.)**

 **I have to say, I am absolutely shocked how much people like this story. It's my most popular entry on this site by far! Over 7000 views…I mean it's insane. From the bottom of my heart, I have to thank you all, so much. I love that I making people feel** _ **something!**_ **I also need to thank my Creative Consultant, FelipeCH98. He and I have some interesting plans for this story. That reminds me: while you wait for the next chapter, please check out Felipe's community, Come Sail Away. I promise that you'll find something there for you;)**

 **Until next time, guys!**


	12. Fever Part 2

**Disclaimer!: Thank Ridley Scott and Mounty Oum for Alien and RWBY by support the official releases!**

* * *

 **Fever Part 2: Wild Card**

Ripley stormed down the halls of Beacon, her heart pounding. She'd forced herself to stay calm until this point. Her instincts told her fly to her child's side all morning, but she couldn't. She couldn't afford to draw much attention to herself by giving off panic. It would have only served to hurt both of them in the long run. When she noticed her big girl's absence in her class, it took everything she had not to simply shake down her team for info after class was over. She skittishly went about the rest of her morning until her lunch. Her strides were large and they almost betrayed her internal terror.

 _She's. Sick! And possibly over cheesecake, of all things!_

Endo, the terrible force that nearly stole her life more than once, her only daughter, had fallen ill. But there was no way that it was that simple. Nothing ever was with the transformed girl. What made the situation ten times worse was that she knew almost everything about Endo without knowing anything at all.

Since the beginning, Ellen suspected that the girl didn't originate from Remnant at all. Even with the Grimm around, evolution would not naturally result in a being like her offspring. The living shadows didn't even seem to care about life forms other than humans. No, the girl's true form was far too…bio-mechanical for this world. It was too perfect and too dominant to exist in nature. Which meant that her species was either engineered or from another planet entirely. One that was violently more extreme than theirs. For all intents and purposes, she could have been the only one of her kind.

If only Ripley was capable of understanding Endo better than she was! Back when she was still a beast, the alien would not take normal food. Every other feeding would result in attempts to attack and bite into the veteran, human flesh being her true meal of choice. She succeeded a few, but prominent, times. Maybe she didn't ignore what was given out of simple preference, but because such edibles would have poisoned her.

 _Did my orders for her to consume human-food slowly hurt her? If she was still in her original body, would she have died painfully and quickly?_

"Ripley, Atlesian Genius Extraordinaire!" Ellen spoke to herself in a dry, mocking tone before grumbling bitterly. "Yet, somehow, I'm this stupid." So busy was the woman in her self-abasement, she failed to notice one Ruby Rose and smashed into her, almost crushing the poor girl as they toppled forward. "Damn it!" The scientist quickly sprang to her feet and pulled the teen up with her, brushing her off as well. "Sorry, Rose." Her cheeks reddened at her own clumsiness.

Once Ruby's vision straightened out, she smiled. "Oh!" Her silver eyes brightened. "I was looking for you…kind of," she stammered, shifting from side to side.

The chemistry teacher's eyebrow raised as she was caught off guard, "Why?" Her panic was temporarily forgotten as her arms crossed. She had to hear this.

"You're going to see Endo, right?" Her smile was so painfully hopeful. It was the kind of expression that only an innocent youth could fashion.

"Shit!" Ripley hissed, her purpose abruptly renewed. There wasn't even time for her to be displeased at being read so easily. She moved passed her student, "Thanks for the reminder!"

"Wait! Take these with you!" The girl called after her. Ellen looked back to see her holding out a container of cookies. Ruby shyly chuckled when she noticed Ripley's confused expression. "I know she's not doing well. I figured I'd just make her some instead of her snagging one from my tray when I'm not looking," she explained matter-of-factly. "I'm not sure how she does that, but I know it's her." Her face contorted worriedly as she thought about how that must have sounded. "N-not that I'm calling her a thief or anything-"

"Relax," Ripley commanded as she held up a hand to stop what was sure to be babbling. "I know." She hesitantly went back for the treats. If what she'd been hypothesizing was accurate, there was no way Endo could have these. However, her skin crawled at disappointing the puppy dog eyes before her. Overall, the gesture meant more than anything. Endo by no means, had social graces; yet here was a person willing to reach out to the defacto misfit. The same went for Nikos and Arc, she supposed. _People like this around me would been helpful I wa_ s _back in school._ She gently took the container with a nod, "Thank you."

"No problem…"

It was then that something occurred to Ripley. Ruby was unusually bashful. There was a clear, jittery discomfort to her stance as her eyes darted all around and she hesitated to move. _Wait…does she…Is she forming a cr-_

A look of revelation must have made it to the woman's face, because the redhead bolted like a squirrel in headlights with a high-pitched squeaked.

"Thanks for taking them!"

Ripley shook her head and continued her way to see her daughter. She probably should intervene if the redhead decided to act on her feelings. Then again, she did want Endo be fit for a relationship one day. Yet, how soon was too soon? And how ready was ready enough? Given how her mother's last relationship ended, should she have even give her child any relationship advice? Perhaps it would prove _less_ disastrous to let Endo handle her own love life.

 _I don't know why I keep expecting a simple answer when it comes to that girl at this point._

* * *

 **A little while ago…**

Blake had her hand on the doorknob when doubt creeped in. There was no telling what she'd find in there. It could be answers to her enigmatic peer or it could be her corpse. She breathed out in exasperation. Why was she even doing this? How had simple paranoia made her behave this way? Her she was about to try and probe an ill class mate for information and she wasn't even sure about what kind of information.

Endo was bizarre, but that didn't make her a threat. But the secret Faunus was certainly afraid of something. That was the part that Blake was most ashamed of. _I've spent my entire life trying defeat prejudice and here I am pushing it on someone else, someone defenseless! It's not like I'm here to beat her up, though. I just…want to keep everyone safe._

Before she had to the chance to change her mind again, she turned the knob and ducked into the room. Closing the door behind her, she looked around and saw no one. She did hear something. It was breathing; shallow, pained and…abnormal.

" **Ug…aaagg…. haa ….ugh…kra…aaahaaa….."**

They sounded more like the whimpers of a dying demon. It sounded like it was coming from under the last bed to the left. Endo hadn't moved from where her team last saw hear.

Palms sweating, Blake shuffled over and kneeled to have a look. She covered her own mouth so she wouldn't scream. "Oh...oh my god…" She almost sobbed.

" **Who…are you…?"**

* * *

 **A/N: We'll get to the kitty-gritty next time, I promise! No, it will not end in death!**

 **For now, I wish to thank my consultant FelipeCH98 once again for giving me a clearer goal for this story in the future. I also want to encourage you guys to check out his community,** **Come Sail Away** **. And also check out or joint community,** **Quality In Mass!** **I don't think you could go wrong with either.**

 **Lastly, A little self-promotion! Here's what's currently in my archive if you want to get more weird reads from me!**

 **Wyrd Chronicles (Sailor Moon and Dragonball Crossover)**

 **Hollow Guise (Sword Art Online)**

 **B No Evil (A Devilish RWBY story)**

 **Bent Roses Redux (Drakengard 3 and RWBY crossover)**

 **La Vida Loca Keshin (Inuyasha and Drakengard 3 Crossover)**

 **Thank you guys so much for your support! This would be a dull hobby without you guys to interact with. Until next time, have a good night;)**


	13. Fever Part 3

**A/N: Ridley Scott and Mounty Oum are responsible for blessing us with Alien And RWBY. By god, please support their official releases!**

* * *

 **Fever Part 3: Progenitor**

" **Who…are…you…?"** The question came out garbled and barely understandable. It sounded like someone trying to talk over a blender of rock and sand.

In her shocked stupor, Blake couldn't help herself, "Who am I?" She repeated with incredulity. "Who are you!? _What_ are you!?" _What_ was she even looking at right now?

The darkness of the tight space would have obscured some details for a human. But her Faunus-eyes made the problem trivial. The flesh on the right half of the strange being's face looked burned away. But there was no red, angry meat. There was only a blackened shell with no eye to speak of. On that same side of her head, her teeth had fallen out and the gums hand melted off. It looked they had been replaced with cold steel. Further down, one of the girl's limbs- no- the entire side of her torso had been replaced with same burnt out looking shell. Another digit had been added to her dead-looking, clawed hand. Out of her shoulder jutted a mysterious, horn like growth that also spoke of death.

With her one remaining eye that now was colored like the darkest void, she focused it on Blake. **"I…am…I am…"** She racked her brain for a name but…Was it Pyrrha? No. Ruby…? That wasn't right either. Maybe it was Ripley… **"Grgh…"** She hissed dully in frustration. The pain dulled her mind too badly for her to rage. However, she had an answer as to what she was. **"You ask 'what'…We don't know…they never gave us a name."**

Trying to internalize what was going on, Blake wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. Endo was certainly no Faunus. It was obvious even without the confession. Not even scorpion Faunus appeared like this. To her knowledge, not one of her kind could morph in such a disturbing manner. _I don't think she's controlling this, though. She seems completely out of it. That doesn't mean I should be careless._ Blake would ask whatever questions she could. Even the being's delirium wouldn't allow her to properly answer her, she might be able to pry out some clues. "So, you come from a nameless species; got it. Now, who is 'they'?" Blake ventured.

Endo suddenly appeared to be looking past Blake, at something far beyond her reach. She could see the images muddled in shadow, like a fetus trying look out of the womb. **"They're tall…" She began to describe them slowly. "Taller…than a drone…Shorter than a queen…We live because of them...Tch!"** She scoffed quietly. **"As if that fact…were enough to control us…When you bore a creature…with no loyalties but to its own…you are also prey…No exceptions…"** The pictures all swam in her head, images of death, destruction, and birth that were muddled and colorless. Yet she felt them, in the back of her head as they guided her towards taping into her instincts from the day she was born. They were inheritance, memories of ancestors passed through generations of destroyers. Yet through the years they had become increasingly scrambled, replaced by thoughts of that…human female. Only in this painful and cold abyss between what was called 'humanity' and herselfdid they come back to her in way that she could understand. **"Yet, they managed to distract us...counted on us…to bring their will toward…whatever planet they pointed to."**

A gross pit opened in Blake's stomach as she soaked in what was said, her mouth going dry. Endo's people, if they could be called that, were something _made_. The product of another, more maniacal race. "What was their will?" She asked with a wretched feeling that she already knew the answer.

" **Annihilation…"**

"Why?"

" **We didn't ask…"** Endo clarified. **"We did not care…Our purpose was clear…and it was all we ever desired."**

There was no end to the goose pimples on Blake's skin. The tall girl had said 'planets' as in other worlds besides Remnant. Which meant there was at least one space-faring species that looked at them like ants. _Endo doesn't even belong to this world._ There was no record of a catastrophic invasion from the stars in Remnant's history. _But if she's here then-_ "How many of you are here now?" Her pulse gained speed. The Grimm were bad enough but how were they to deal with an enemy they couldn't see coming on top of it? "Do all of your kind hide in plain sight like you? How many of you are there?"

" **I am…alone…"** The alien's tone was almost mournful and pained. **"This body is…an illusion…given to me by…that woman…"** Dammit, what was her name? **"This…planet is the one I was…born on…but it still isn't mine…I don't know…what she…wants…from…me…"** Grizzly mouth slightly agape, Endo seemed to lose consciousness, her one eye drifting half way shut.

Blake's yellow eyes stayed on her, lost in thought of all that had been said. Endo was a creation of some kind. The nightmare of disturbs minds who sought to bring suffering and extermination of other races. A phantom species who by their very nature were harbingers of death. So why, in her heart of hearts, did she feel pity for the thing before her? _Because she's not the only one trying to live a lie. She seemed as confused and as fearful about her own existence as I am._

Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced the back of Blake's neck. Before she could even manage a response, her muscles locked up on her and the world began to fade out of focus. Her face meet the floor as her breathing slowed down. Her eyes didn't even a glimpse of whatever did this to her before they lowered shut.

She passed out.

* * *

Ripley pulled the needle out of Belladonna's neck and then frowned at her unconscious, arched form. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you girl?" She said bitterly. Although, the hypocrisy wasn't lost on her. Double-checking the locks on the dorm door, she moved Blake out of the way. She carefully lifted the bed off her daughter and drew her into her lap. She made sure not to touch the changed bits. Her remaining eye almost immediately noticed something was off.

Her transformed limb looked different. That mandible bone that was now sticking out of her forearm was not there before. Her gaze traveled to the ravaged half of her face. The top part of her skull was now ridged like the grooves in a serrated knife. Was this a form of evolution for Endo's species. Her free hand clenched shut.

Bloody hell, why was she suddenly powerless to help her baby girl? She inhaled her breath trying to force herself into calm. First things first. Ellen couldn't risk anyone else seeing her like this. She laid her beloved monster face down and examined the seal she'd placed on her what felt like ages ago. Four the spiral was intact but a jagged horn now poked through the fifth. No matter, she would just have to pour in extra effort to reverse this.

Ripley called the green flame of her semblance to her finger tips and placed them over the center mark. With dancing embers, the transformative power flared through the grooves of scarred flesh. Her mind focused to spread it like never before, remembering exactly which genes she had to tweak to reverse this.

Moments passed by. The changes were happening gradually, but something was wrong. For the first time, the brunette felt feedback coming through the channel, a mysterious burn spreading up through her arm. As if her daughter's bloodline was actively retaliating still. Still she would not give up. With extra strain, the last alteration to her child's body was fixed. When the connection was cut, Ripley felt a burst of nauseas and her throat burned. Abruptly she coughed and when she pulled back her hand it was smeared in red, her mouth tasting like iron.

"Fucking…shit!" The Atlesian woman cursed. She must have pushed her semblance to the limit. Shakily she smeared the blood on her lab coat thoughtlessly. She looked over at where her child had nestled herself. There were nuggets of dead and melted flesh in the carpet mixed some dried blood. There was no way in hell she could clean that up. Wonderful, now she had to strip the carpet and figure out how to get it, Belladonna, Endo,and herself out of here without being seen!

She looked to Blake, hunched over with her rump in the air as she snored. She wasn't waking up anytime soon. That sedative was meant to handle Endo's worse tantrum. It just so happened it could be used on other lifeforms as well. "Thanks for the extra baggage, snoopy," she sniffed tiredly. "The hell am I gonna do with you?" _I should yank that stupid bow off her head and never give it back!_ Seriously, how did that thing even fool anybody? Would her heritage make her that much of target?

 _The only good Faunus is a dead Faunus!_ Her departed father's words echoed in her head.

"Shut up, papa!" Ripley moaned. Thankfully she hadn't picked up any of his racist habits from his hate speeches or war stories. Although this was probably where his ramblings about torturing Faunus POW's came in handy. Yippee…

Yep, this day had turned into another cluster-fuck for the pile.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry the chapters remain so short but this is honestly the only way I'm managing to get anything to you in a somewhat decent period. I will try for bigger chunks somewhere down the line, I promise. With that being said, I will thank you guys once again for your incredible support for this story. You guys are still awesome and I love you all! I would once again like to thank my co-scripter Felipe CH98. And I also will plug his community, Come Sail Away, yet again. Seriously, you won't regret checking it out!**

 **I'll see y'all next time. Peace!**


	14. Ichor

**A/N: Support Roosterteeth, Mounty Oum's memory and Ridley Scott by championing only the official releases of RWBY and Alien!**

* * *

 **Ichor**

Every gentle exhale she gave only infuriated Ripley with each passing second.

Blake was still under the effects of the tranquilizer even 3 hours later. She laid out on a cool metal slab in a steady doze and oh so blissfully unaware of the utter mayhem she had caused Ellen. The former specialist's fist clenched tightly around the black bow she gripped in her hand.

"This is un-fucking-believable!" She snarled and glared at the accessory, willing it to burn with her mind to no avail. She wanted to ruin the Faunus' hopes of moving undetected just like she'd ruined Endo's. She crammed it back in her pocket. The sound of her child's gruffer snoring came from the other room. It managed to soothe her if only a little. _She's back to stable for now…_ But what had caused the seals to slip? They should have held tight for a least another week! _This is goddamn nightmare!_

Getting Endo, Blake and a blood-soaked roll of carpet down here was almost as horrible as the feeling of having been discovered. She'd had to slowly navigate the vents back and forth for all of them and trust that no one else would come knocking on JNPR's dorm. It was a miracle that she remembered her spare lab beside the Brotherhood's vault located underneath school.

Ripley's eyes narrowed as she looked around the lab again. It was the first time in over a decade that she'd been back here. Yet is looked like it had been cleaned recently. Every Bunsen-burner and empty beaker sparkled as the silver lab tables almost glowed underneath the fluorescent lighting. The scientist could almost see her own reflection in the green tiles. Even the bedroom she had in case she stayed overnight was prim. The bed that Endo currently rested on had its sheets changed. The question was who had been keeping up on it and why?

Maybe Oz had expected her to come back eventually after all. This lab really wasn't meant for anyone but her. She ran… "experiments" for the Brotherhood. Well maybe volunteered to was a more apt way to put it. Ellen poured over research regarding the Maidens' powers and their limits as well as she could with Amber's help. She wanted to have a plan for _when_ the Magic was blown back in their faces, not _if_. There was little she could discover about exactly how the sorcery worked and why. All she ever knew was that the power hard-locked itself to a person's aura-

 _Mommy!_

The veteran soldier barely stifled a shriek at the sudden voice in her ears. She looked around wildly, but could see no one. She forced her heart rate back down and ceased her hyperventilating. Why had she heard that just now? That certainly hadn't been Endo's voice. It had sounded frail, small, and frightened. And yet familiar.

In annoyance, Ripley waved the hallucination off. If her brain was telling her she needed help, it was a bit late for that.

She stepped over to the head of the table where Belladonna lay, glaring down the girl's peaceful with all the malice she could summon into a single eye. "You little bitch," she hissed harshly through clenched teeth. "What am I gonna do with a nosy cat like you?" Her hand drew the scalpel from her lab-coat pocket. Slowly and quivering, the blade dangled above her face, craving to cut pale flesh. Ellen drew ragged, sulfurous breaths. It would be so easy and so satisfying…

The cutting tool went flying against wall and the tipped embedded itself in steel. The Atlesian grabbed from her face and screamed into her hands as a torrent of emotions snapped her psyche. _I just wanted what I thought was best for my little girl! How did it turn into this?!_ She choked on a couple of sobs as she wiped her eye with her sleeve. She would give anything to have Glynda here as support. She stifled her tears enough to try and imagine what the blonde would say if she wouldn't mind the kidnapping in progress.

" _Why on Remnant are you crying? Why don't you think of way out of this instead? That's what James paid you for, right?"_

"I'm such a girl…" Ripley lamented with a chuckle. She straightened up and spoke to herself in a more measured tone. "Okay, Ellen, you dragged things out this far because you could. What skills do you have that can get us out of this now?" One idea came to mind quickly.

Ripley had the powers of telepath via her semblance. All she would have to do is touch Belladonna and see if she could strip the last few hours from her brain. The idea was scrapped a minute later. She remembered when she had tried to understand Endo's alien brain using that method and nearly scrambled her own mind while doing so. _Plus, even if I tried, my Semblance wouldn't activate right now, anyway._ She'd burned all her reserve power changing Endo back to her human form. She could still taste a little iron from overdoing it.

Dammit! She couldn't kill Blake but she didn't want to risk the girl blowing their cover either. If only she could make the little interloper swear fealty. Her head suddenly turned to the room her daughter slept in. _And loyalty to Endo!_ If what she was thinking of actually worked, she could gain both her and her daughter an ally and a servant of sorts. And she could do it with a bit of biochemical manipulation.

Ripley walked over to her daughter's bedside with an empty syringe and gently took a bit of the girl's blood. Next, she took a sample from herself. Combining it in a test tube she resolved to diffuse their combined hormones from it.

Faunus had a naturally inclination to being more sensitive to scent than humans, meaning they could detect hormones. From what the brunette was able to tell about Endo's species, they functioned much like bees in their hive mentality. They communicated via pheromones instead of speech. That was why her child's scenting ability was so potent, even as a human.

That was how Ripley was able to maintain her status as 'Queen' in the alien's eyes. Some finagling had curved Endo's reception to perceive Ripley's scent as one of royalty. _Hopefully this should be least extensive then that._ Theoretically speaking, if she could get Blake homed in on both their hormonal scent markers and increase her prioritizing of them, it could make her more…agreeable.

Ellen stared at the vial of red she held as she brought it up to the light. There was no way this was ethical or fair by any stretch of the imagination. She didn't care. She would not allow nearly eleven years of work and bonding go down the drain is she could help it. Her dark eye locked to Belladonna's slab and flicked over to the chemical diffuser.

"Here goes everything…"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry! I know it's been a few months, okay? I wish I had more for you but this is all I have now. School's hard I've been working avidly on "Blazing Souls". Like this, it will surely be a project for years to come. But I at least hope to be able to juggle this and that a bit more evenly in the future. Hey, don't get me wrong, I super appreciate you guys like always. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for helping this story grow in awareness while I haven't been updating. It's no small part thanks to Alien: Covenant as well, I'm sure.**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks so much for all that you do! See you guys later!**


	15. The Oath of Pain

**A/N: RWBY and Alien are property of Mounty Oum, RT, and Ridley Scott. Lend your energy to the official release!**

* * *

 **The Oath of Pain**

"Wake up, Belladonna."

The voice sounded far away as if it was spoken from a mountain top.

"Open. Your. Eyes."

This time, it sounded as it was in the same room.

"Haven't you done enough to get under my skin today? Wake up!"

Blake cracked her eyes open. Little by little, her vision became less watery until everything was as clear as crystal. She wiggled her tongue inside her mouth and puckered her lips as she tasted something strange. It had the flavor of soured honey but…there was nothing in her mouth but her own spit.

"Finally, you bless me with your consciousness."

Blake turned her head to the see the source of the low growl; Dr. Ripley's scarred face was threatening to sneer at her. Hands behind her back, the woman sauntered over to the stainless-steel counter and hopped up to take a seat.

The Faunus just looked at her in confusion. "What-" Only when Blake tried to move did feel the leather straps grip her wrist, legs, and midsection. Her golden eyes flared in panic immediately as she set them on her stony-faced science teacher. "What's happening?!" She demanded sharply. "What's this about?"

"Lower your voice," the brunette spat at her as she were a little girl.

The cat-girl's lips squeezed shut even though it was the last thing she wanted. Golden orbs once again looked frightfully at their owner's captor.

Ellen gave the slightest of smirks before her grim expression resettled. Her voice seemed permanently laced with a snarl. "Listen to me young lady, you've stuck your nose where it doesn't belong. Or do you not remember harassing my child before this?"

Cat ears flicked as Blake recalled the awful enigma she'd been speaking with before going unconsciousness. The memory of the eerie voice and the menacing truth it spoke would stay with her until death released her from all thought. She regained her voice though she spoke quietly. "Where's Endo? What are you planning to do with her? How many people are going to get hurt?"

Ripley's gaze wondered her student's body up and down, as if trying to find an answer on her person. "What did my daughter tell you?" She asked calmly as if the girl's question was of no concern compared to her own curiosity.

"She told me she's from another world," Blake answered so quickly that it was as if her mouth had done the thinking for her. What was going on with her? "She said she was made to be weapon against whole planets, her and her people. Her kind was made by a species of war-mongers."

The older woman's eye-brow raised slightly as if fascinated by her daughter's words but not shocked. It was as if she knew all this already. A thought suddenly occurred to Blake. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion and contempt.

"Are you one of them?"

Ripley bellowed with laughter at once. "I'm a scientist and a soldier, born and raised in Atlas," she chuckled at the absurdity. "I just so happen to stumble upon an interesting rock one day, very unaware that it would change my life. A life that I'd do anything to keep. You know what that feels like, don't you Belladonna?" She fished Blake's bow from her lab coat pocket.

With golden eyes that were disdainful yet submissive, the cat asked quietly, "What do you want from me?"

"I want your silence and your obedience."

Out of instinct, Blake was ready to give a sharp retort at the idea she could be blatantly oppressed. A sudden stab in the brainstem tightly locked her jaw into a grimace. It was as though a silent scream had ripped through her ear and rattled her skull.

Ripley almost wanted to outright delight in the blackhead's torment but the implications of it were too damning. She stalked around the cold slab that held her captive, a certain predatory urge guiding her scrutiny. Blake's eyes tracked her every step with clear malice and spite.

"I won't pretend you don't know about systemic oppression. I dare say you made a career out of fighting it." It felt even better to see Belladonna's indifferent buckle a second time, if only for a second. Ellen answered the question that the Faunus needn' t voice. "I know your ex-White Fang. When you're a soldier you learn to recognize "that look" in people's eyes." She took a seat on the edge of steel table. Dark brown eyes looked through their target. "You're not shell shocked, but you are disappointed."

 ** _Ask me_** _…_

"Disappointed…about…what?" Blake coughed up the words as they forced their way out.

"Disappointed at how easy it is to hate someone as much as they hate you. How easy it is to pass judgement and kill within the exact same thought." It mattered little how long it had been, playing interrogator was something Ripley could do with a laughable amount of effort. Her tongue traced her lips as she spoke again. " I could sit here tell you all the ways I know how to kill you, torment you." She couldn't help her bittersweet cackle. "You wouldn't even believe half of them were real!"

The Atlesian swallowed her megalomania in a single breath, feeling somberness pull her back to the main focus. "I won't insult you by ignoring how alike we are."

"I am _nothing-_ "

" **Don't. Lie!"**

With the ringing of her skull, Blake didn't know if she imagined her teacher's dual-layered voice or not. Either way the whimper that escaped her was genuine.

The good doctor carried on like her outburst hadn't happened, legs awkwardly swinging over the edge of the table. "Neither of us is interested in our backlog of mistakes. But like it or not, we have to make do with what we're given." The growl came back into her voice, the transgression feeling fresh again. "You have nearly ruined a decade of work and nurturing." She hopped off the table to brokenly grin at said transgressor. "And now the key to both our futures in civilized lands is sleeping right in the other room!"

Golden eyes looked away, their master sick with vague loathing and dread. "What do you want?" She asked again in a near whisper. "What have you done to me?" She was feeling something she didn't know if she could live with: the urge to submit.

"It's best if you put that last question out of your mind. In fact, I _know_ you will." Blake's head forcibly jerked in a nod. "As for what I want-" Ellen's clicked her tongue as if to try to bandage her guilt. "-I want you to look after Endo and let no one suspect what you've learned. And do not draw attention to yourself while you do it." She walked over by Blake's head and refastened her bow like it never came off to begin with. "You fail, and everyone suffers the consequences." Her motherly nature reasserted what was at stake with a vengeance. "And **_nothing_** anyone on this planet can do will be able to fix what I do to you..." She finished with a serpentine hiss. "You understand?"

It couldn't have been less of question.

Still, the pseudo cat's head jerked in puppet-like nod one last time. She hadn't felt the need to cry this badly in a long time.

Unable to help herself, Ripley made one of the most half-ass attempts at reconciliation in her life. "If it helps, think of yourself as part of our little family."

Blake made a final effort to save her pride. "I already have a mother!"

Alas, it was not to be.

"And I bet she'd just be _so_ proud of all that you've done."

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I know the length of it must seem disappointing after so long. But what is important is getting the ball going again. I am** ** _extremely_** **grateful for your patience and the unbelievable amount of support I've been getting. It never stops amazing me! You guys have been unreasonably good to me and I can't thank you enough! I will do what I can to keep breathing life into this for as long as I live even if it takes years to complete.**

 **If you want to help, I would ask that you Fav, Follow, or review! Though I will never ever demand it of you!**

 **Until next time, stay toasty;)**


End file.
